


Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hufflepuff, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Puddlemere United, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Oliver Wood x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/You, Oliver/Reader, Oliver/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Mine [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is wrapped around your finger, but he doesn’t mind. He just wants to hold you and he isn’t afraid of showing it even when your friend is angrily rumbling about her crush on a boy, but even more when you try on his jersey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t get enough of Oliver Wood, my adorable Scottish man. So much fluff fluff fluff that you will need a dentist!

**Title:** Mine  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.8k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Oliver Wood was the handsome captain of Gryffindor’s quidditch team and your boyfriend. The boy was crushing on you for months, before he finally confessed his feelings for you, after months of nagging from Fred and George Weasley.

You had liked him before, he was attractive after all, not to mention funny. You loved how passionately he talked about Quidditch, even when it was already clear that noone wanted to hear another word. You smiled at his behaviour from afar, but dared to make no steps further.

When he finally got the courage, you thought he was having a laugh and you did tell him to go and humour someone else, but he didn’t give up convincing you. When you finally realised that he meant every word of his confession, you simply threw your arms around him and kissed him happily.

Since then you have been a power couple and you loved every moment of it. He was your man and he loved to remind you of that. One way or another.

You were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, your legs thrown over Oliver’s lap, one of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other laying on top of your thigh, whilst he was hiding his face in your neck. You were quietly listening as your friend was complaining about the boy she has been interested in. You tried to give your complete attention to her, but it was a very hard task as your boyfriend attempted to sabotage you.

“You smell so sweet.” He murmured into your neck, his warm breath sending shivers down your body, goosebumps appearing on your skin as he bit into a sensitive spot.

“Oliver!” You scolded him in a whisper as you tried to concentrate on your friend’s rumbling, but as soon as you felt his hand wander upwards your thigh, your breath hitched.

“I love the school uniform. But you know what I love even more? When you take it off.” He chuckled, his low tone making your heart beat faster.

“Oliver!” You growled lightly, not wanting your friend to notice your boyfriend’s affectionate behaviour. “Can you stop?” You asked, concentration long gone from the conversation you were having with your friend.

“You promised to be with me today. Only with me. But here we are, listening to whatever your friend is saying. I haven’t been listening to tell you the truth.” He shrugged, but you couldn’t stop the silent giggle to leave your lungs.

“I know, babe. But she needs me.” You tried in a soft tone, but he just growled.

“I need you too.” He hinted a small kiss on your neck, making you squirm in your place.

“I promised to sleep in your room tonight. Is that not good enough?” You raised a brow as you pulled his face out of your neck and looked into his eyes. “I promise you, all my attention will be yours when you come back from practice. How does that sound?” You offered and you could see a tiny mischievous smile hiding in the corner of his pouting lips.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Your friend asked in a sharp tone, making you squint.

“Yes, yes, Oliver is just going.” You attempted to save the situation.

“Aye, just get rid of me.” He scoffed, but you knew he was just playfully sulking.

“I would never. I love you.” You kissed him as you took your legs from his lap and let him stand up. “I will see you later, babe.” You pulled him down once again and kissed him longer, sweeter.

“Kiss me like that again and I will not even go to practice.” He spoke as his eyes remained closed, still under the affects of your kiss.

“You wouldn’t do that.” You chuckled. “Just go. You will get loads of my kisses when you come back.” You winked and by the look on his face, you knew he was debating to pick you up and run upstairs with you or to leave and attend his quidditch practice. He let out a loud sigh, before turning around, shaking his head to go upstairs, collecting his quidditch uniform.

“So where was I?” Your friend asked as she started off on another rant about how the boy was useless and gave her mixed signals. You wanted to feel sorry and wanted to comfort her, but you couldn’t. You loved your boyfriend more than you thought you ever would and it made it really hard to feel empathetic especially when you were so happy, you were almost walking above the ground on little pink clouds.

You were listening to your friend for another hour, before you went to your room to take a shower, get into your pyjamas and pack some of your most necessary items into your small bag. You walked over to the male dormitory, heading up to Oliver’s room. You knew his roommates were gone, for some reason, it never caused an issue for him to send them away as if he had some kind of a power over them. You didn’t mind though. You had more time to spend with him, alone, your bodies tangled up under the heavy duvet.

As you walked into his room, you threw your bag beside his bed and jumped on the soft mattress. You took out your book and laid across the bed, body parts thrown across each corner of the bed. Then your attention deterred from the book as you recognised the piece of clothing hanging on the side of the bed. His quidditch jersey. A playful smile appeared across your face as you placed your book back into your bad and stood up to reach for the clothing.

You pulled his jersey closer to you, hugging it around your body, his scent involuntarily finding its way into your nostrils. You heaved a deep, satisfied sigh as an idea popped into your head, making you smile.

You quickly took off your pyjamas and pulled his jersey over your body, its bottom reaching just below your butt. You snickered as you pulled the neck of the clothing to your nose, inhaling his scent happily.

You were about to head to the bathroom to check how you looked when the door flew open, a groaning quidditch captain throwing his bag down beside the entrance as he shut the door loudly, before his eyes met yours.

He raised his brow questioningly as his brown irises wandered down your body, taking in each and every exposed inch he has found.

“What did I do to deserve such a beautiful sight?” He asked as his tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips, his lustful dark brown eyes finally meeting yours.

“I just thought I would try it on.” You chuckled with a shrug, the clothing rolling up slightly as your shoulders moved upwards. You have seen Oliver forgetting his eyes on you before, you have seen his lustful gaze more often than ever, but this time his expression felt more dominant, more possessive.

“Well, you are gorgeous.” He breathed, stepping closer, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulled you against his chest. “What made you put it on?” He asked as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, hinting tiny kisses on the surface of your skin.

“It smelled like you and I missed you. It made me feel closer to you.” You spoke with a slight blush across your cheeks, feeling your ears heat up at your straightforward confession.

“I told you I should have stayed with you.” He sighed as he pulled back enough to look into your eyes, his mischievous gaze attached to yours. “But if I recall correctly, you promised me your complete attention and loads of your kisses, am I right?” A cocky smirk taking over his lips as he heard your light giggles.

“When have I ever declined a kiss from you?” You asked as you threw your arms around his neck, crossing them behind him.

“Never. You wouldn’t be able to do that.” He grinned as he bit into his bottom lip, his eyes focused on your pink ones. He leaned closer, his mouth grazing yours, the distance between you almost painful as you felt his breathing against your skin, making you slightly shiver.

“I would.” You breathed, but your head felt dizzy, your breathing shaky under his intense stare and closeness. “No, I wouldn’t.” You confessed as you closed the space between you, pulling him closer, melting your lips together with his. Each time you kissed him, you felt like falling in love with him over and over again.

You didn’t understand how he did it, but his simple presence made you feel giddy and just plain happy. You could have just watched him all day and you knew you wouldn’t be able to remove the smile from your face. He just made you happy even by simply existing.

As you parted you hid your face in his neck, covering the heavy blush on your cheeks.

“I am now certain you wouldn’t.” He chuckled happily, kissing your temple. “But if it’s any consolation, I would never be able to keep myself away from you.” He smiled sweetly as you unhid yourself, looking up into his big brown eyes.

“You wouldn’t?” You asked, a cheeky grin spreading across your face.

“I almost missed Quidditch because of you today.” He raised a brow, proving his point.

“I’m glad then, but I would never ask you to miss Quidditch.” You smiled sweetly, caressing his cheek with your thumb.

“And I would never decline a kiss from you.” He chuckled confidently as you hit him across the chest.

“Oh hush, Wood.” You giggled and pulled him down for another kiss, feeling his hands wondering under his spare quidditch jersey, feeling your warm skin under his touch.

“You should wear this more often, love.” He breathed into the kiss.

“I definitely will.” You replied quickly, capturing his lips again.

Although it was your first time putting on his jersey, it wasn’t the last. His jersey on you made him feel as if you have completely belonged to him and he voiced it on many occasions, whispering into your ears _“Mine”_ , enjoying as his words made you blush harder under his intense gaze.


	2. Misunderstanding [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend has been distant since the beginning of your relationship, but his behaviour is getting worse, making you doubt his feelings for you and overreact things instead of communicating.

**Title:** Misunderstanding  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Reader  
**Word count:** 3.4k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You were seated on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room with your boyfriend’s head laying in your lap. You ran your fingers through his soft brown hair, scratching his scalp with your nails, watching as his lips curled into a small smile, enjoying the moment from behind his closed eyelids.

“Little to the left.” He instructed you as he turned his head a bit. You chuckled at his behaviour. You did as you were asked and started softly scratching his head on his left, making his smile grow bigger.

“Are you comfortable, mister?” You scoffed, but you couldn’t remove your growing grin.

“Aye.” He heaved a deep sigh in content, making you giggle. You didn’t know you owned a pet, but apparently you had one.

“You are so much cuter when you are not playing Quidditch.” You spoke as you continued caressing his head.

“I have to be firm with the team.” He hummed.

“Nah, you are downright scary.” You chuckled as he grimaced at your words.

You could hear loud voices from outside of the entrance, recognising the Weasley twins in them. Oliver jumped up from your lap, pushing himself to the other side of the sofa and laid against the back of the couch, making your eyes widen in surprise. This was not the first time he suddenly moved away from you and you didn’t understand why he behaved so strangely whenever someone saw you together. Your relationship was no secret after all.

The portrait whole opened, revealing Fred and George with Lee behind them.

“Oh, hello beautiful.” Fred walked up to you, sitting down on the armrest beside you. You just chuckled at his flirtatious behaviour and gently punched his shoulder. “Beautiful and strong. Perfect combination.” He grinned, winking at you.

“Are you done?” You asked with an eye roll, but an ever growing smile.

“Well, I thought if your boyfriend doesn’t give you enough love, then I would.” He looked at Oliver with a proud grin. You turned to your boyfriend to see his reaction, but he stayed completely emotionless as he was watching your interactions. “You know, if you get bored of his ass, you can always use me as a rebound.”

“Have you finished?” Oliver interrupted, his tone clearly annoyed. “I would very much appreciate it if you stopped flirting with my girlfriend.” He huffed. “Unless, if you want to do an extra hour of practice, of course.” He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“He is just plain mean.” Fred murmured, loud enough only for you to hear.

“I know right? I have been telling him, but he ignores what I say.” You shook your head with a playful smile.

“I would never ignore you.” He replied with a wink. Oliver shot up from his place, walking in front of you, but keeping his gaze on Fred.

“Don’t you have better things to do than flirt with my girlfriend?” He growled in anger, feeling fed up with his friend’s behaviour.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving.” He stood up from beside you, heading towards the male dormitory. “Y/N, if you change your mind, just let me know.” Fred turned back with a big grin across his face.

“Weasley!” Oliver shouted after him, but he disappeared with a loud chuckle fading in the distance. “Why are you letting him do that?” He asked with a deep frown across his brows.

“Because it’s fun.” You smirked happily. “He is doing it only to rile you up and it works.” You shrugged.

“Well, I don’t like it.” He flopped down on the couch beside you.

“I don’t like when you push me away either, but I don’t complain.” You raised a questioning brow, your smile long gone.

“I don’t push you away.” He turned to look into your eyes for the first time since his friends stepped into the common room.

“So why did you shoot up so abruptly when they arrived?” You asked, hoping for a straight answer for the first time.

“I didn’t.” He turned away from you, shrugging his shoulders.

“Right.” You replied with a deep sigh, leaving the conversation hanging above you.

*

As you woke up, you headed towards the Great Hall to fill up your complaining stomach. You usually went to the kitchen at night, sneaking out of the dorm with Oliver, but you were a tad bit unhappy with his behaviour so you skipped on your nightly rendezvous.

As you arrived at the Great Hall, you immediately spotted your boyfriend with his quidditch jersey on. You walked up to the middle of the long table, taking a seat beside him. You leaned closer to leave a kiss on his cheek with a smile across your face, but as soon as he realised your close proximity, he pulled away. You frowned at his distant behaviour, but didn’t say anything.

“Not here, love.” He whispered, but he didn’t look at you. You were still a new couple, having been together only for a month, but instead of the lovey-dovey relationship you expected after he asked you out so romantically with flowers and lover letters, you were quite often pushed aside, questioning why he was with you in the first place.

Sure, you had a couple of fights already, especially when he forgot about your dates because of a quidditch practice, but you always quickly resolved it.

You knew he was not a big fan of making out in front of people or cuddling into each other in the common room, but you never even forced him, you didn’t think of yourself as clingy.

He didn’t like to hold your hand and if you did, because you wanted to feel your small hands getting lost in his big palm, he quickly pulled it away and looked around as if he was searching for someone.

When you laid your head across his shoulder in the common room, he laid his on top of yours with a content sigh, but as soon as someone arrived, he pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

It hurt you, but you never really voiced your feelings, hoping for it to be just a phase he was going through, maybe finding it hard to adjust to a relationship. But deep down you knew, that you were just finding excuses for him.

Oliver stood up from the table, his teammates following him.

“Good luck.” You hummed as he turned back to look at you with a big grin across his face. You returned his expression happily, remembering the first time you saw him wearing the same smile. One of your favourite features of his was definitely his big goofy grin, making you giggle, a blush creeping up on your face. You couldn’t have denied how much you loved the boy, even if he was pushing you away, even if his distant behaviour hurt you.

*

The quidditch match was quite quick, only lasting for about an hour, before Harry finally caught the golden snitch, raising it in the air proudly. You chuckled happily as your boyfriend landed on the ground, greeting every team member with a huge smile across his face.

You ran down to the pitch, wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him with a wholehearted laughter leaving your lungs in excitement. But it stopped abruptly as you felt your boyfriend’s hand on your waist, trying to push you away.

“Not now, babe.” He smiled sweetly, before he joined his team mates in celebrating their victory. You tilted your head as you watched him hug Angelina and Katie, then Fred and George, before he turned to Alicia and Harry. You didn’t understand why you were different. Why you couldn’t hug your own boyfriend when everyone else could.

You could feel the pricking feeling in your eyes, tears threatening to leave you, but you forced them back with a loud gulp. You just wanted to walk away, you just wanted to be alone, but an arm thrown around your shoulder stopped you.

“He is a right knob head, but he loves you, you know?” You heard Fred’s voice, but you just shook your head as you felt the first tear slowly rolling down your cheek. You looked up at the ginger boy, his frown deepening at your sorrowful sight.

“Does he?” You asked, waiting for reassurance. You wanted nothing, but those words to be true, but you just couldn’t see it.

“Yes, he talks about you all the time. That’s why I am teasing him. It’s fun to get him worked up.” He chuckled, but your face remained emotionless.

“Maybe.” You replied as you lifted his arm from your shoulder and left the boy behind, heading up to your dormitory. You didn’t have energy for the celebration, nor did you want to see all the happy faces when you felt so miserable, so pathetic.

You wondered around the corridors, late at night, knowing exactly how to avoid the prefects, thanks to Fred and George. They have taught you a couple of tricks, which you have been most grateful for.

“Y/N!” You heard the familiar Scottish accent, making you turn around in your spot. “I have been looking for you everywhere, love.” You flinched at the nickname. You wanted him to call you that, of course you did. But not when he didn’t mean it.

He threw his arms around your shoulders, nuzzling in the crook of your neck, pulling you even closer. You couldn’t resist his presence, you loved him too much. You wrapped your arms around his waist, breathing in his intoxicating scent. You felt content again, feeling his body pressed to yours, his small kiss on your neck.

“Oh, what a sweet sight.” You heard Lee’s voice, followed by two other voices chuckling in the back. Oliver jumped away from you, keeping a good couple of inches between you. Your smile faltered at his sudden movements, a deep frown setting in between his brows.

“Oh sod off.” He replied with a grimace. But you didn’t mind the boys being there, you didn’t mind them seeing you hugging him. You didn’t understand why he always kept you at arms length when others were around. Up until it all clicked.

“Oliver?” You asked, but he didn’t look at you. “Oliver Wood!” Your tone was firm this time, realisation hitting you painfully hard. Your mouth hung open, your eyes wide in surprise. He looked at you finally with a questioning look. Even when you fought, you never raised your voice, but this time, you were too hurt to care. “Are you ashamed of me?” While you meant it as a question, your voice had more of a confirming tone to it.

“What?” He asked, a shocked expression spread across his handsome face.

“You are ashamed of me!” You stated, this time not even questioning him.

“No, I am not.” He retorted immediately.

“But you are!” You huffed, your face dumbfounded, feeling as if you have finally solved the puzzle you have been trying to put together for so long. “How else would you explain your behaviour? Always pushing me away, not wanting to hold my hand, not wanting to hug me, always jumping away from me when someone sees us together. Oh, what a bloody idiot I am.” Tears collected in your eyes as your realisation hit you harder. “You have been trying to keep a distance whenever others could see us and I honestly didn’t understand why, but now I finally get it. I feel like a fool, really.” You chuckled painfully.

“You misunderstand, love.” He tried to save the situation, but you were not having any of it.

“Don’t call me love.” You raised your voice, your face turning cold as you looked straight into his brown eyes, trying to understand what he had seen in you that he couldn’t show off. Sure, you weren’t the most popular person nor were you the smartest student, but you were at least average.

“I am telling you, you don’t understand. This is all a misunderstanding.” He spoke, but you just shook your head.

“Yes, it is. It is a misunderstanding on my part. I thought you liked me, I expected you to tell me if something has changed, but nothing’s changed. You have never even liked me to begin with, have you?” You asked as your tears rolled down on your face. “Why all those letters, why asking me out, if you didn’t want to be with me?” You asked, your voice shaky. But then your face turned from anger to a shocked expression again. “Hold on a second. You never even addressed me in your letters. You always said _love_. You… you didn’t even mean those letters for me, did you? For Merlin’s sake, how pathetic can I get, agreeing to go out with you, when those letters weren’t even meant for me?” A deep sorrowful chuckle escaped your lungs.

“Wait! Stop it! That’s not it at all!” He waved in front of you, but you didn’t listen. It was all clear in your head. You finally understood. He never even wanted you to begin with, it was all a misunderstanding. Your misunderstanding.

He tried to step closer, but you put your arm in front of you. “Don’t move!” You warned him as you shook your head.

“Love, whatever is in your head, it’s all wrong.” He got hold of your arm, but you yanked it out of his grip.

“It is all wrong. I screwed up royally.” You scoffed with a painful smile. You heaved a deep sigh, lost in your thoughts. You wanted to walk away, but Oliver grabbed your wrist once again, pulling you back.

“Can you just listen to me?” He asked in a desperate tone, but you didn’t care. You pulled your hand out of his grasp and turned to face him with a determined expression.

“No! You had a month to talk to me. I don’t want to hear anything else from you.” You said firmly, before you turned around, leaving the dumbfounded boy behind, passing the shocked Weasley twins and Jordan on the way.

You ran up to your room, throwing yourself on your bed, pulling the cover over your sobbing form. You wanted to disappear. You couldn’t imagine looking into his eyes anymore. You acted like an idiot, pretending to be in a relationship, whilst he didn’t even want you. _Why couldn’t he say something? Why was he going along with your misunderstanding?_ \- Toxic thoughts ran through your mind for hours, before you finally cried yourself to sleep.

When you woke up and looked into the mirror, you stumbled back in surprise. Your eyes were bloodshot, the little sockets under your eyes dark and swollen, your cheeks red and puffy. You wanted to just skip all your meals and stay cooped up in your bed for the rest of your day.

But you decided otherwise. You were not one to run away. You used some of the basic charms you have learned to get rid of your swollen cheeks.

You held your head high as you stepped into the Great Hall, not wanting to show your weak side. You immediately recognised Oliver, but you didn’t walk up to him. You took a seat far away from him, wanting nothing but to forget about his existence. You placed a toast on your plate, buttering it and putting a spoon full of jam on it, before you felt a presence beside you.

“Love, let me talk to you.” You heard his thick Scottish accent, but you ignored him. You didn’t want his closeness to affect your appetite which was slowly disappearing. “Please.” He tried again, but you were too good at pretending to not be interested. He kept asking you multiple times to a point where you were beyond annoyed and threw your toast back on your plate as you turned towards him, meeting his pleading brown eyes.

“No!” You simply stated. “I don’t even want to know that you exist.” You raised a brow as if questioning if he understood you.

“For Merlin’s sake, I listened to you while you told me your wee stupid idea, which by the way was completely incorrect, so now it’s my turn to talk.” He replied firmly, surprising you with his demanding tone. “None of what you said was true. I have no idea where you got them from. I do like you, hell I love you.” Your eyes widened in surprise, but soon the little voices in your head decided to scream the exact opposite of what he was saying. “I asked you out because I fancied you and all the letters were meant to you. I didn’t have the courage to walk up to you and tell you face to face. And yes, I didn’t address them to you, which now I do regret, but I didn’t think it mattered.” He heaved a deep sigh as if he felt lighter momentarily.

“You finished?” You asked with a sceptical look on your face as his brows took on a deep frown. “Am I supposed to feel all giddy and jump into your neck? Okay, the letters were addressed to me, sure you wanted to go out with me. It doesn’t change the fact that throughout our relationship you kept pushing me away.” You shrugged half-heartedly. “If you don’t mind, I will be going, because thanks to you, my appetite is gone now.” You huffed annoyed as you stood up, walking towards the exit.

Before you could have stepped out of the Great Hall, you felt a hand around your wrist, pulling you back against a chest. You looked up to Oliver with a surprised expression. You didn’t even have time to talk, he placed his hand behind your neck, pulling you closer to him, meeting your lips in the middle. Your eyes widened at his surprise attack, but before you could have processed the situation, you were kissing him back involuntarily. 

You missed his lips on yours, you missed his warm hugs, you missed his presence beside you. But in the back of your mind, your toxic thoughts were lingering, screaming for you to break away from him. You listened.

As you pulled away from him, your gaze was wandering between his warm brown irises and pink, swollen lips.

“I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just scared of being teased, being seen as weak. I’m the captain of the quidditch team and I thought if I showed an affectionate side of mine, they would use it against me. I am so sorry. I promise you I will not behave like that again.” His desperate tone and pleading eyes were all you needed, but you didn’t plan on giving in just yet.

“So you don’t mind if I hold your hand?” You asked. He placed his hand on the side of your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb as you tilted your head into his big palm.

“I will hold your hand before you can even think of it.” He smiled sweetly and you couldn’t stop the expression on your face to mirror his.

“And you will let me hug you sometimes?” You raised a brow.

“I will not even let you go.” He nodded.

“You have quidditch practice. You will have to let me go.” You chuckled. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, but his smile didn’t falter.

“Will I be able to kiss you when others are there?” You questioned biting into your lip.

“I just kissed you in front of the whole Great Hall. I think that answers it.” He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassment rush over him. “But… you have to admit that you overreacted a wee bit.” He raised a questioning brow, causing you to huff in disbelief, before the smile returned on your face.

“Maybe a wee bit.” You giggled. “What do you say we get out of here? I am kind of feeling awkward.” You replied as you hid your face in his chest.

“I thought you wanted an audience.” He let out a wholehearted laughter.

“Oh hush, Oliver.” You felt yourself blush, but soon enough he was leading you out of the Great Hall, leaving the other students and the professors in an awkward silence.


	3. Oliver Wood Fluff Alphabet [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life in every little detail with Oliver wood, including cuddles, first impression, first date, first kiss, the way he holds your hand, his view of your shared future. Oliver Wood A-Z!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Oliver Wood has got himself way too comfortable in my head and he doesn’t plan on leaving. My mind only wants to write Oliver and it’s not healthy.

**Title:** Oliver Wood Fluff Alphabet **  
Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Reader **  
Word count:** 2.9k **  
Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

 **A = Attractive** (What do they find attractive about the other?)

Oliver loves your hips and waist. He always tells you how perfectly you fit into his arms. When he isn’t hugging you, he likes to rest his hand on your waist to show others you belong to him.

Also one of his weaknesses is when you are wearing his shirt or quidditch jersey, unable to stop praising you for how stunning you look in his cloths.

As a quidditch player, he is quite well built physically and he gets all sweet and mushy when you involuntarily let your hand rest on his bicep, stroking it with your thumb.

You also like to compliment him on his accent, telling him how sexy he sounds especially when he is giving an enthusiastic speech to the quidditch team.

 **B = Baby** (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)

He is very fond of a big family as he is an only child, but always wanted siblings. He isn’t pressuring you though, he just wants to have at least one little Oliver or one little you running around in your future home.

 **C = Cuddle** (How do they cuddle?)

Oliver loves cuddling.

When you lay on his chest, he gently caresses your hair, listening to your even breathing. He feels content when you are in his arms, relaxed and happy.

He especially loves winter as you are often feeling cold and he has all the reasons to engulf you in a big hug, his warm arms wrapped around your waist, his face hidden in the crook of your neck. Not once you had to remind him to get going as quidditch practice was about minutes away, but he just groaned at the loss of contact, promising to rush back to you as soon as practice finished.

 **D = Dates** (What are dates with them like?)

He likes to surprise you.

Many times he tells you to sit behind him on his broomstick with no further explanation and takes you away for a sweet little picnic or up into the mountains where you watch the stars, laying on the ground, his arm under your head.

 **E = Everything** (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))

“You are mine, gorgeous!” He likes to say, whilst he engulfs you in a hug, letting you enjoy the feeling of belonging.

“You are a keeper and I intend to keep you.” You joke around with him, but when you feel less witty, you simply tell him that “You are my man.” giving his manliness a confidence boost. Not like he needs it, but you love to see the big grin across his face.

 **F = Feelings** (When did they know they were in love?)

You had feelings for Oliver before he even knew you existed. You liked him, but didn’t dare to ask him out, knowing how popular he was, as a rather handsome boy with an intriguing accent, a member, then later a captain of his quidditch team with confidence vibrating from his mere presence. You didn’t talk to him much and it left you with an unrequited crush on him, watching him from afar.

But Oliver was the one who fell in love first. He didn’t speak to you much before, but when he saw you screaming from the spectator stand to scold Madam Hooch for not blowing her whistle at a fault the opponent team committed against Gryffindor, you caught his eyes immediately. He was around you more often than ever, enjoying your stuttering, nervous state before you felt confident enough to show him a more witty and cheeky side of you, making him fall hard for you.

 **G = Gentle** (Are they gentle? If so, how?)

He is a sweetheart when it comes to you.

He can be very cocky and confident, he will scold people, even raise his voice when his team is being unmotivated. When his team members get fed up, they tend to call you to save their backside, because Oliver likes to get overly motivated and you are the only one who can turn him into a little puppy, wagging his tail, while the others escape.

 **H = Hands** (How do they like to hold hands?)

Oliver has three favourite ways to hold your hand.

He likes to be in the lead, which is perhaps because of his status as a captain. Many times he cups your hand in his, giving you a sweet security as if he was telling you that you have him to protect you.

Sometimes he wraps his right arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, whilst he gets a hold of your left hand to interlock your fingers, making sure that all of his body parts are touching you.

When he sits beside you, he likes to link your fingers as they are facing each other, his hand holding yours as it lays on his thigh, caressing your fingers with his thumb, occasionally lifting your hand up to his lips to leave a small kiss on the back of it.

 **I = Impression** (What was their first impression?)

You saw him first when he became part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The huge smile on his face as he flew out to the pitch on his first match, forced you to keep your eyes on his excited form. Your heart sank deep when a bludger hit him two minutes into the match and you didn’t miss visiting him in the hospital wing, even though you didn’t know much about him.

When you first met, you barely spoke, you exchanged notes in class, but that was the only conversation you had. He didn’t really look at you to begin with, he was just too busy with everything else. That was until that particular match where you had a go at Madam Hooch from the spectator stand. He was unable to take his eyes off you, even letting the opponent score ten points as he shook his head to be able to concentrate on the match, watching you subtly from his peripheral vision.

 **J = Jealousy** (Do they get jealous?)

Oliver gets jealous quite frequently, but he doesn’t show it that obviously. Or so he thinks. The Weasley twins like to tease him for being so affectionate when he thinks someone is too close to you. He usually wraps his arm around your waist, gives you a kick peck on your neck or shoulder, making the other party feel slightly uncomfortable.

He also likes to make you jealous. He doesn’t do anything inappropriate, but he likes to talk to others, smiling and laughing, while he watches your reaction. In reality you know he does it on purpose, but you play along with it, walking up to him as he is having a conversation and interlocking your fingers with his as you listen in on their chatting.

 **K = Kiss** (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

Oliver initiated your first kiss after your first date.

You were walking back to the common room after a long day in Hogsmeade, your fingers intertwined, his steps slow, not wanting the day to end. You stopped in front of the stairs to your dormitory as he turned you around, placing his palm against your face, gently caressing your cheeks with his thumb, making you blush furiously.

“Can I?” He asked as his finger wandered down to your parted lips, stroking them softly. Your breath hitched at his touch, leaving you with no words to escape, so you slightly nodded. Before you could have processed what was happening, his lips were on yours, making you feel dizzy.

At first it was a bit awkward as you tried to explore an unknown territory, teeth bumping into each other, but soon it turned heated. His mouth was massaging yours, before he bit into your bottom lip, forcing a silent moan to leave your lungs, his tongue inviting yours into a passionate make out session.

As you started feeling the lack of oxygen, you pulled away, panting hard as you placed your head on his shoulder, listening to his quite chuckle as he hinted a small kiss on your temple.

 **L = Love** (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)

Oliver felt quite bold when he realised he loved you. He was not scared of his emotions, he wanted the whole school to know. Actually he didn’t, but it accidentally happened, when Gryffindor was playing and Harry caught the golden snitch.

He raised his hand in victory, a huge grin speared across his face as his eyes met yours. He flew down to you, levitating above the spectator stand, pulling you in for a kiss, before flying away to shout at you “I love you!”.

 **M = Memory** (What’s their favourite memory together?)

He could never forget the first time, he realised you had feelings for him.

He wasn’t your boyfriend yet, but he was trying to gain the courage to ask you out as you have been rather close to each other. He was talking to Angeline in the library, who was asking about Fred and George’s surprise birthday party.

She leaned closer to Oliver, whispering into his ear when you walked in, seeing them quite cozy in each other’s presence. Your eyes met Oliver’s, but before he could have greeted you, you turned on your heels and left the library, acting as if you haven’t seen anything.

He didn’t run after you though, he stood in the library with a huge grin across his face, knowing that your behaviour meant you were jealous. In that moment he knew not to delay his question anymore.

Your favourite moment was when the Weasley twins found out about your relationship and started teasing Oliver day after day. His only escape was your neck and your loving hugs as he groaned against your skin, getting annoyed as his usual threats of extra practice seemed to be ignored by the brothers.

You didn’t mind though, you loved the way he blushed even if he tried to cover it with a serious frown across his brows. You found him too adorable and you didn’t even try to help him, if anything you egged the twins on.

 **N = Nickel** (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

He likes to buy you your favourite books or a simple jewellery, but you are not keen on receiving gifts. You rather just spend quality time together to make up for all the time you lose because of quidditch practice. You love his determination, his will for achievement, but you love his arms around you even more.

You like to buy him all the quidditch related items, such as tickets to matches or certain merchandises. His face always lights up when he opens your gifts.

 **O = Orange** (What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Maroon - Oliver is mostly in his uniform or in his quidditch attire and you can’t even recall your man wearing anything, but his jersey, always repeating how proud of a Gryffindor he is.

Yellow - He loves how you are always smiling bright around your friends, being happy in their presence and it reminds him of the sun, as if you were the centre of attention.

 **P = Pet names** (What pet names do they use?)

He loves to call you “love” or “sweetheart”, wanting to show affection even in your little pet names.

You on the other hand call him “sexy” as a way of teasing him before a Quidditch match, but when you are feeling less cocky, you usually address him as “love”.

 **Q = Quaint** (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

For some reason Oliver is really into muggle cars and has quite a few posters of old Chevys in his dorm room, right above his bed.

 **R = Rainy Day** (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

The man is just smitten and he needs you around him.

He usually likes to cuddle you in his room, as you listen to the heavy rain hitting the window seal loudly, but when you are having a get together with friends, playing some magical boardgames, he keeps you by his side, one hand touching your arm, waist even thigh, so he can keep a physical contact with you.

 **S = Sad** (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

Oliver doesn’t get sad very often. He has a tendency to hype himself up and give speeches to himself, which you usually watch with admiration in your eyes, as you walk up to him and hug him from behind just to reassure him if in case he needs it.

When you feel down, he sits with you in front of the fireplace, pulling you into his side, letting you hide your cheeks in the crook of his neck, whilst gently caressing your back, until you are ready to talk about whatever bothers you.

 **T = Talking** (What do they like to talk about?)

Oliver is basically obsessed with Quidditch, but you don’t mind. You love to hear the enthusiastic explanations about his newest strategies and recent matches he has attended to over the summer.

He loves to listen to you talking about anything you are interested in. He feels a certain comfort in your voice and he would sit still and listen to your words curiously even if you talked about something he hated. Not like it has ever happened.

 **U = Unencumbered** (What helps them relax?)

Your voice.

When he is anxious about matches, he can not show it in front of his team mates, but you are always there for him, encouraging him, praising him, reassuring him of how talented he is and how much you believe in him.

You are giving him pep-talks just like he does to his team when he is worried about an exam coming up. You tell him each time that in your eyes, whether it be his studies or his performance in quidditch, he is more than capable of doing anything he puts his head to.

His arms around you.

For some reason, anytime you feel nervous, when his arms sneak around you, you immediately feel the tension leave your body. But he doesn’t just stop there. He hints little kisses on your shoulder, in the crook of your neck, telling you how amazing you are in everything you do.

 **V = Vaunt** (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

He loves to show you off.

He is proud of you and he can not tell you enough how brilliant of a person you are. When he talks about you to others, whether you are there or you just come up in a conversation, he is ready to rumble about you for minutes straight, until someone finally stops him.

You feel the same.

You are proud to call him your boyfriend and you love to intervene your fingers with him, whilst walking through Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, when going on a date to let others know that this beautiful specimen belongs to you.

 **W = Wedding** (When, how, where do they propose?)

Your wedding would be rather quite, on a warm, sunny weekend of May, inviting just a few close friends and family members. You wouldn’t even care if it was only the two of you and the officiant. You just can’t imagine being any happier than to call him yours and be officially his.

 **X = Xylophone** (What’s their song?)

 **1)** Whatever it takes by Imagines dragons - _“Whatever it takes ,'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins”_

 **2)** We are the champions by Queen - _“We are the champions, my friends and we’ll keep on fighting 'til the end”_

 **3)** Eye of the tiger by Survivor - _“It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight, risin’ up to the challenge of our rival”_

 **4)** Carry on Wayward son by Kansas - _“Carry on my wayward son, for there’ll be peace when you are done”_

 **5)** High hopes by Panic! At the disco - _“Had to have high, high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars”_

 **Y = Yes** (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

Hell yes, he is already thinking about little Olivers and little yous running around and every time these thoughts appear in his head, he pulls out the little jewellery box, hidden in his underwear drawer, waiting for the right moment to propose.

 **Z = Zebra** (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

Oliver is just whipped when it comes to you and he would gift you with your favourite animal for your birthday, whether it be a dog, a cat or more unusually maybe a phoenix. Although he would have a good thinking to do if your choice was a dragon or such wilder animals, maybe trying to compromise.


	4. Only friends? [Oliver Wood x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oliver have been friends, but you never dared to say anything to him about your hidden feelings, worrying about losing him. But one day he comes up to you, acting unlike himself, making you worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an Oliver blurb for my follower celebration sleepover on tumblr, but I ran away with the story line and I’m not even sorry! Oliver is my sweetheart and he deserves love.

**Title:** Only friends?  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Hufflepuff!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.7k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

> _"CONGRATS ON THE 300!!!! Could I have a_ 🍑 _with Oliver Wood please? Fluff with happy ending: I’m an extroverted introvert who can get rather sarcastic and call pple out on their shit. I’m a Hufflepuff. My favorite HP subject would be Transfiguration cause McGonagall is a badass and I love to listen to music, play with my doggies, read, and write! CONGRATS AGAIN_ 💛💛💛💛💛💛 _" - remmyswritings_

You were seated at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, talking to you friends, when a shadow covered the dim light of the Hall from behind you. You turned around to see a friend of yours, Oliver Wood, standing with crossed arms in front of his chest and a firm pout on his lips. 

You found him adorable, but you never dared to tell him. You knew if you did, he would have your head in seconds. He was a strong man, the captain of the quidditch team, who needed to be firm with others, never letting his weaknesses get to him. But in real life, he was an adorable little puppy and you wanted nothing but to play with him. 

“What seems to be the problem, Oliver?” You smiled at him as you patted the bench beside you and waited for him to take a seat. 

“I saw you yesterday. Don’t think I didn’t.” His voice was warning, but for you it seemed comical. 

“Oh really? We are going to the same school, Oliver. There’s a very high chance that you would see me.” You chuckled, which earned an annoyed eye roll from him. 

“You know what I mean. You cheered for Hufflepuff on the match yesterday.” He huffed as a loud laughter left your lungs, your head tilting backwards from the force. 

“I am a Hufflepuff?” You spoke, but your tone sounded more like a question, as if you were not sure of your own house. 

“Yes, but I am a Gryffindor. You clearly said you would cheer for me.” He scolded you, his arms flailing around desperately. 

“I did, Oliver. But Hufflepuff is my house. I supported both of you. Believe me it is not an easy task.” You scoffed with a grin across your face. 

“You can’t cheer for my enemy. You can’t be on both sides.” He took the subject so seriously, you weren’t sure if you were supposed to laugh or glare at him. 

“I will always cheer you on Oliver, that will never change. However you can not ask me not to support my own house. What would you say if I asked you not to support Gryffindor anymore?” You raised a questioning brow and the Scot boy finally quieted down. “Right?” You waited for a confirmation. 

“Aye, aye, I know where you are coming from.” He pouted again, making you smile at his childish behaviour. 

*

Oliver was always a big part of your life. You got to know him when you had a joint Transfiguration class with Gryffindor in your second year and poor boy turned his cat into something that didn’t resemble an animal anymore nor an object of some kind. 

You found his pouting face adorable, even as he tried to shake off the laughing students around him. You walked up to him after the class, hoping to talk to him, finding him leaning against a wall with a grimace across his face. You closed in on him, chuckling at his little mishap, before you offered an apology and changed the subject, finally making him smile. 

Since then, he became somewhat of a friend to you. You never intended to fall for him, but his witty comments, the banter that you shared, his thick Scottish accent, his lopsided smile, the way he ran his fingers across his short brown hair, stole your heart and you couldn’t even recall how it happened. 

You were seated under a gigantic tree by the Black lake, your head hidden in the book you were reading, you were completely focused on the material. You didn’t even realise a presence beside you, let alone the way he scooted closer to you as he took a seat next to you. He watched your profile, your eyelashes curling up, the way you bit into your bottom lip as your eyes skimmed through an exciting part in your book, how the wind slightly lifted your hair.

“Khm.” You heard someone clear their throat beside you, making you jump as your eyes shot up, meeting his brown irises. 

“Oliver.” You gently hit his arm. “Would you mind not scaring me to death, please? I would really appreciate it.” You scolded him, but he just smiled sweetly, making it very hard for you to be mad at him. 

“You know, I didn’t mean to.” He shrugged as he took your yellow and black tie into his hands and started fiddling with it.

“How long have you been here?” You asked as he didn’t seem to want to talk, let alone look at you. 

“A while.” His short replies made you feel uneasy. You knew he had something on his mind, you knew how he acted when he was concerned about something. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, as you reached over to him and lifted his face, trying to establish an eye contact. 

“Nothing.” He shrugged and concentrated back on your tie. 

“Oliver, you are worrying me.” You tried as you moved closer and linked your arm with his. He let go of your tie and this time held onto your hand. As if he was measuring his palm against yours, he played with your hand, not realising the little electrical shocks his touches sent through your body. You were beyond worried and you didn’t want to think about how his proximity affected you, but you couldn’t deny the way your body reacted. “Please talk to me.” You tried again. 

“Have you ever thought about what we will do after Hogwarts?” He asked, his tone weaker than you ever heard. 

“What do you mean?” You frowned at his unusual behaviour. “You are going to play quidditch professionally and well, I didn’t decide yet.” You chuckled at the thought.

“Yeah, but what about you and me?” He asked and you could feel your heart skip a beat under his heavy words. 

“I mean, we will stay in touch. At least, I hope.” You raised your brows, but he couldn’t see that. His focus was still on your hand and you couldn’t miss how good his warm touch felt as he linked your fingers, interlocking each of his digits with yours. You wished to walk around the castle holding his hand or to feel his arms resting firmly around your waist or even his chin laying in the crook of your neck. But you never dared to voice how you felt about him. 

“But will we?” He asked, his voice uncertain. 

“Oliver, what is going on?” You asked firmly, feeling as if you have been left in the dark and you were supposed to know about something that they forget to tell you. 

“How do you know that we will keep in touch?” For the first time his eyes landed on you. 

“Well for one, I am planing to write to you and hopefully arrange to meet up with your busy ass.” You chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “Of course, we can only keep in touch if you reply back to my letters, so I wouldn’t mind if I didn’t have to have a conversation only with myself.” You grinned happily, finally seeing a happy smile spread across his face. 

“Do you think we will be able to stay friends?” He asked as his gaze fixed on your face, making you feel as if you started warming up from the inside, certain about a blush creeping up on your cheeks.

“If we both want to keep our friendship, than it will work without an issue.” You smiled sweetly, trying to encourage him. You didn’t even want to think about losing him, even if you were by his side only as a mere friend. 

“And what if I don’t want to be your friend anymore?” He asked, his head tilting to the side innocently, your face falling at the realisation. 

“What?” You whispered, not being able to talk properly under the feeling of defeat. 

“No, no.” Oliver started in a panicked tone. “I meant what if I didn’t want to be only friends anymore?” He tried to save the situation, but your eyes growing wider made him feel a certain rejection. “It was a stupid idea, wasn’t it?” He spoke more to himself. 

“Oliver?” You got hold of his chin and tilted his head towards you, a small, hopeful smile spreading across your lips. “What you mean is, you would want to date me?” You asked with uncertainty. 

“Well, yeah, that was my question initially.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. You tried to force down a growing grin across your face as you opened your mouth to speak again. 

“So why don’t you ask your question?” You raised a brow, your smile never faltering. His eyes grew wide at your request, but the happy smile across your face, made him want to try again. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked with a lopsided smile, your grin growing wider from happiness bubbling within you. 

“I certainly would.” You giggled, before he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed the top of your head. 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” He spoke, his happy gaze studying your face with a new, loving look.

“I thought you didn’t like me either and now here we are.” You chuckled as he hinted a kiss on your nose this time. 

“Do I have to wait to kiss you until the date?” He asked, his eyes wandering down to your lips shamelessly. You locked your arms behind his neck, pulling him closer, your mouth grazing the surface of his. 

“Would you like to?” You wiggled your brows in a comical manner, forcing a wholehearted laughter out of his lungs. 

“No.” He replied as his laughter died down and before you knew it, his mouth was on yours, kissing you desperately, trying to compensate for the time you only remained friends out of fear.

His arm tightened around your waist, the other wrapping around your shoulders as he pulled you even closer, trying to get rid off any space that dared to come between you. You smiled into the kiss happily, parting from him as he laid his forehead against yours with a cheerful grin across his face. He was beyond happy to be able to hold you in his arms, not just as a friend, but someone he has been in love for years and you were more than happy to get lost in his embrace, enjoying the warmness of his body and the loving gaze he was unable to take off you. 


	5. Your time [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your break up, you are both struggling to get over each other, but you are too hurt and he is too stubborn to take the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am supposed to be doing the blurbs, but my Uni assignment is stressing me out, so I am struggling to write throughout this weekend. I wrote this Oliver fic as a stress reliever at 3am last night, but I promise I will get the requests done, just please bear with me.
> 
> Added note: “Leannan” means darling, love, beloved, sweetheart - it’s translated from Scottish Gaelic.

**Title:** Your time  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 1.5k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Warning:** Angst and Fluff 

**Inspired by this gif:**

Oliver sat in the Gryffindor common room, holding onto some of the magically enchanted photos he treasured so dearly. He watched as you smiled at him, hinting a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush furiously. 

You weren’t together back then. You were just friends. He was trying to convey his feeling for you, but he always chickened out. However you got the courage and asked him out on a date instead. He was beyond shocked at the turn of events, but happier than he ever felt. Even happier than playing quidditch, which was an enormous statement from him. 

He held onto another picture. Your arms were wrapped around his torso from behind, your chin strained on his shoulder as you stood on your tiptoes, trying to fit into the photo without his body completely covering you. Oliver watched himself, his head thrown back in a laughter, your eyes fixed on his happy expression. 

It was painful to watch the photos, remembering all the beautiful moments you have experienced together. He took out a muggle lighter from the pocket of his trousers and held it under the pile of photos. He wanted to burn it all, he wanted to forget about you. You were all he could think about and he hated it. He knew you didn’t want him anymore and it hurt him like hell.

He tried to light the lighter, but he couldn’t get himself to burn the pictures. Not when your loving gaze was looking at him with so much adoration. He felt as if burning the photos meant, he completely lost you and he wasn’t ready for it. Not yet. 

He sat in front of the fireplace, his eyes fixed on the photos, debating how to piece his heart back into a whole again. He wasn’t sure he could ever do it. You took a piece with you and he didn’t even want to get it back. He belonged to you and if he could, he would have brought down the stars for you just to believe in him again. 

“Oliver?” Fred crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to talk to her.” George joined from the other side. Oliver let out a bitter scoff, shaking his head. 

“What good would it do?” He asked, his eyes now fixed on the hot flames moving about abruptly in the fireplace. 

“She loves you. It was a spur of the moment decision.” George spoke, trying to reassure his friend, but Oliver didn’t want to hope anymore. He didn’t want to feel anymore. He didn’t want to exist, if you weren’t beside him. He felt like a stupid teenager, so he was, but it didn’t make his feelings any less real. 

“You both love each other, it just got out of hand.” Fred attempted to lift his mood, but he seemed to be unsuccessful. “Okay, Wood! It has to stop.” He groaned at his useless friend and pulled him up from the carpet, turning him towards himself. “Enough of your self-pity. You love her, don’t you?” He asked and Oliver nodded. “I asked you something.” Fred pushed, not being satisfied with a simple nod. 

“Yes!” Oliver replied, a warm feeling bubbling inside of him, as if determination took on a physical form and slowly spread in his body 

“Then go and get your girl, because she loves you, but she will not wait forever for your dumb ass to realise that you want her back!” Fred pushed him towards the portray hole, Oliver stumbling into the armchair on his way, before his confidence started dispersing again. 

“But what if…” He turned to meet two pairs of deadly glares. 

“If you don’t get her back now, I will steal her from you.” George crossed his arms in front of him, as if he was showing how serious he was about his statement. Oliver frowned at the thought, not even wanting to imagine anyone, but himself beside you. 

He ran across the abandoned corridors, down to the dungeon as he headed towards the potions classroom, where you organised the ingredients for Professor Snape. He didn’t care if the teacher was present, he didn’t care about the possibility of a detention, he didn’t care about anything, but you and how much he loved you. 

He didn’t halt at the door when he saw it being closed. He ripped it open and rushed inside, searching for you in the small room. 

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” You asked from a dark corner, his gaze focused on you and you only. He walked up to you, wrapping his arm around your waist, his other hand cupping your neck as he pulled you into a heated kiss, pushing you against the wall behind you, leaving you breathless. 

You couldn’t deny how much you missed him, how much you wanted his arms around you, his lips on yours, his scent finding its way into your nostrils. Your love for Oliver was beyond what you ever felt for anyone and your break up affected you in all the wrong ways. 

You melted into Oliver’s hold, as he kept you firm against his body, wanting to feel you as close to him as it was physically possible. He has been going mad without you by his side and he didn’t even realise how badly he needed you until you were finally in his arms. 

He reluctantly pulled away, his breathing uneven, so as yours. You lifted your hand to your mouth, touching your pulsing lips with the tip of your finger. You have been kissed by Oliver so many times, but this time he felt different, almost desperate. 

He tilted his head forward, leaning against your forehead, closing his eyes as he enjoyed your presence finally close to him. 

“I am so sorry, _leannan_. I’m a right fool and if I could, I would change everything. I never meant to ignore you, I never meant to make you feel like you weren’t important. _Leannan_ ,” you closed your eyes, enjoying the way your nickname rolled off his tongue. You have missed him calling you so dearly. “I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I feel so powerless without you. I need you, I honestly can’t think of being apart from you.” You felt the tears collecting in your eyes, wanting nothing, but to give yourself to him, but he caused you so much pain. 

“Oliver.” You breathed, meeting his brown eyes, as you lifted your hand, caressing his cheek with the tip of your thumb. “I want to believe you, but you hurt me. It was as if I didn’t even exist anymore. It was all about quidditch.” You hoped, he would understand how hard it has been for you to watch your boyfriend obsessing over a sport so deeply, that he had barely any time for you. 

“I know. It was the biggest mistake I have ever done.” He cupped your cheeks, hinting a small kiss on your nose. “I’ve never ever meant to hurt you. I thought I would be the last person to ever cause any sort of pain to you and I didn’t even realise when I did.” 

“Oliver…” You whispered, but he shook his head and hinted a light kiss on your lips. 

“When you broke up with me, a whole world crushed inside me. I can’t imagine being without you and I know I was a right knob head for taking you for granted, but I am begging you to just give me one last chance to show you how much I love you, _leannan_.” His desperate tone, made you want to just pull him down for a kiss, reassuring him that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. 

“I still love you, Oliver. It’s not something that just disappears overnight, but how do I know that you will be there for me?” You gazed up at him, your eyes showing him all the hurt you have been suffering through. 

“I can only ask you to trust me. I will do anything for you to get your trust back.” He whispered against your lips, feeling the slight electricity running through your skin, just like each time he touched you. 

“I need only one thing and that’s your time, Oliver. I don’t want you to neglect your friends, I don’t want you to ignore your studies, I don’t want you to miss quidditch, I just need you to find time for me.” You heaved a shaky sigh, feeling dizzy at his closeness. 

“I will make time for you whenever you would like me to.” He nodded without a second thought. “Does that mean you are giving me a second chance?” He asked, his doe eyes growing wider in anticipation. 

“I guess, I am.” You replied with a small smile, wanting to feel happy beside him once again, hoping to get your love back from before he made the mistake of taking you for granted. 

“ _Leannan,_ I love you so much and I will show you just how much, I promise.” He breathed against your mouth, before he captured your lips with his, leaving you breathless once again, but safe in his embrace that you have been craving for in the last couple of weeks. 

Oliver finally understood how important you were to him and he was to do anything in his power to show you how much he loved you, even if it meant the Weasleys making fun of him, or being called a sap, because for you, it was all worth it for him. 


	6. Blind to it [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have liked Oliver for a while, but the boy have not shown interest in your very obvious flirting. Winning the quidditch cup, having a party, loud music and most of all alcohol, helps you question the oblivious boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a little nothing that wanted to come out of me, because, well Oliver <3

**Title:** Blind to it  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Reader  
 **Word count:** 1.4k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. That meant one thing. A huge party in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George Weasley have been organising the event, the room was filled with alcohol, music, dancing students, students who were about to pass out, students who already passed out.

The common room was filled with people from all houses, even Slytherins. Noone really cared at this point what they celebrated, only the alcohol and the music mattered. Bodies danced together as if they have become one, snogging couples hid in the darker corners of the room.

You were dancing with your friends, your head dizzy as you felt the alcohol run through your veins. You were drunk. Not tipsy, not wasted. Just plain old drunk. You danced to the music, swaying your hips as you took another sip of your fire-whiskey.

“He is looking at you.” A friend of yours said, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you stopped dancing.

“Who?” You asked, your eyes wandering around, before your friend grabbed your arm and stopped you, turning you back towards her.

“Oliver. He is watching you.” She whispered, but you could just about hear it, even though the music was blasting loudly.

“So?” You questioned, resuming your dancing. It was a well-known fact that you a had a crush on Oliver, except for the boy. You didn’t know if he was just plain blind or didn’t want to know about it, therefore pretended not to realise it, but either way, you stayed friends and friends only.

“What do you mean, so?” Her eyes widened in surprise. “You fancy Oliver and he is finally watching you.” She huffed in annoyance as she grabbed your arm again, stopping your dancing body.

“What do you want me to do? He is probably just looking around.” You shrugged as you downed the rest of your drink and left your friend behind. You felt as if she was trying to ruin your night on purpose and she was being successful.

You walked up to the alcohol stand, your legs feeling a tad bit out of control, but you didn’t care. You friend was pissing you off and you needed another drink to get the stupid thoughts she planted out of your head.

“You shouldn’t drink more.” You heard his accent, making your tummy flip in excitement. You turned around with your full glass in hand, giving him a questioning look.

“And why is that?” You asked.

“I think, you’ve already drank enough.” His voice was caring, and you found him sweet, but you needed your drink.

“As much as I appreciate your concern, I am in complete control.” You grinned happily, not feeling the effects of the alcohol as much as others could see it on you.

“You are, and that is where you should leave it.” He smiled sweetly, reaching for the glass in your hand, but you pulled it away.

“Why? What are you going to do if I don’t?” You questioned with a raised brow, a mischievous grin sitting across your face. You were always flirting with Oliver; it was a mystery how he couldn’t see it. You didn’t even want to think about the fact the he might not like you. In your mind, that was not an option.

“Well, I can’t do anything about that, I just don’t want you to get wasted.” He explained and you just rolled your eyes. His lack of flirting always was a turn off for you. As if the boy didn’t know how to flirt, because the option of him not wanting to flirt with you was not plausible in your head.

“I’m sorry, but I will drink as much as I want.” You shrugged and left him behind to go back to your friends.

“What did he say?” Your friend asked curiously, waiting for some juicy details, but you just shrugged with a bored face.

“To stop drinking.” You huffed and took another swig of the content of your glass, the alcohol burning your throat and stomach.

“Well… okay.” She said with a frown as you nodded in agreement. You know exactly what she meant behind her words. She expected something more too, just like you, but Oliver was just never giving anything away. Unless if it had to do with quidditch, that he went crazy for.

The night continued, but the party didn’t die down. More people danced than before, more people crawled on the floor than before. You found the crowed of drunk people hilarious. You sat on the back of the couch, your legs hanging in the air as you watched the students embarrass themselves.

“Are we getting drunk already?” You heard a deep voice from beside you and your head snapped towards its owner. 

“I am completely fine.” You grinned once again, as if that was the only thing you could do around Oliver. “Can I ask you something?” You asked with a sudden confidence rushing over you, which you simply put it down as result of the amount of alcohol you have drank.

“Yeah.” His eyes were attached to your, curiosity in his gaze.

“Are you blind?” You asked, his eyes wide in surprise. He didn’t expect you to ask such a random question.

“Not that I know of.” He frowned, but you could see a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth.

“So, tell me, Oliver-” You started, his eyes more curious then before. “how can you not see when someone obviously likes you?” You watched as his face fell, his frown appearing once again.

“What are you talking about?”

“I have liked you for the longest time, Wood. I have flirted with you on every occasion I could find, but you just don’t react.” You waved your arms around as you explained enthusiastically.

As you finally looked at him, you saw a huge grin across his face.

“Can I ask you something now?” He asked, this time it was your turn to furrow your brows in confusion. “How can you not see when someone obviously likes you?” He grinned proudly, making you more confused. You couldn’t decide if your brain functions have been affected by the alcohol, or you were really just slow.

“What?” You folded your arms in front of your chest. You felt as if he was mocking you and you didn’t find it funny.

“I have liked you for the longest time, love. You are just blind to it.” He chuckled sweetly as your face fell.

“No, you didn’t, you never flirted back.” You huffed, trying to prove a point.

“Maybe, but I am always there beside you. I’m there when you need help and I do look after you when you get in trouble. I’m always the first to walk up to you.” You looked down on the ground, trying to recall when he was beside you and whilst it was you that always initiated the flirting, it was always Oliver who searched for you, who walked up to you before classes, who greeted your first thing in the morning.

You turned back towards the boy; your eyes wide in surprise as realisation hit you.

“You really were.” You beamed at the boy, whispering, but Oliver was just close enough to hear you.

“Thank you for realising.” He chuckled happily. Your confused expression soon turned into a happy smile as your rather slow brain started processing the situation.

“Does that mean you want to ask me out?” You wiggled your brows playfully, making him erupt in a laughter.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, a happy grin spread across his face as his laughter died down.

“I would like nothing more than that.” Your smile was spread from ear to ear, you were beyond happy. You jumped up from the back of the sofa, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him in for a hug.

As you started pulling back and unlocking your arms, he got hold of them and put them back around him, his eyes searching for your eyes. You looked into his eyes, giving him a questioning look as his gaze wandered down to your lips. You raised a brow as you giggled lightly, before closing the distance between you two. Who are you to deny a kiss from him, you wanted it just as bad as he did.


	7. Forgive me! [Oliver Wood x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and you have been together for a couple of years, but a big fight before the war separates you. Both of you participate in the war, fighting with all your power against Voldemort and his allies. But will you be able to reunite before the very end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this might be a bit of a dark fic compared to the rest of my fluffy Oliver stories, but let’s be honest, my man can’t have everything handed to him on a silver plate, even when he deserves it. Angsty and fluffy. I wrote this piece for Harace's [ @slytherinquill - Tumblr] ‘s 1k followers writing challenge. Prompts are in bold.

**Title:** Forgive me!  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Reader   
**Word count:** 2.9k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore   
**Challenge:**

> Oliver Wood x Reader pairing, using prompt; **"4. A: What would I do without you? B: You’ll never have to find out."**

1 May 1998, one of the darkest nights.

Your owl flew in through the open window with a letter in his beak. You quickly took it from him, ripping the envelope open anxiously upon recognising Shacklebolt’s stamp. As you read through your letter, your jaw stiffened. It started. The war has begun.

You jumped off your bed, putting on some jeans and hoodie, whatever fell out of the wardrobe. Your head was a mess of thoughts, trying to imagine what was going on, who has been there already, how many of your enemies have been waiting, how many deaths have already happened. The whole wizarding world was struggling to think positively. At times like that, it was expected.

You headed towards the exit of your apartment, but you quickly turned back, looking at the empty flat. You wanted to say bye to him - no, you wanted to tell him that you would see him again. You wanted to lock your arms behind his neck, kissing him for what might have been the last time, but you couldn’t. Oliver left the night before, throwing most of his cloths into a suitcase.

You had a little disagreement about participating in the war. He didn’t want you to go, fearing for your life. He couldn’t understand that your job as an Auror was just as dangerous. You wanted him to understand that you were capable of taking care of yourself, you were one of the best. But he couldn’t understand. He was too lost in his worries for you.

*

_“Why can’t you understand? It’s a part of my job, it’s a part of my life. I have to be there; I have to protect the people I love.” You threw your hands in the air in agitation._

_“Exactly. You have to protect the people you love, so do I! I can’t let you go out there and risk your life. What am I supposed to do without you?” He raised his voice, angering you further._

_“You are worried about me. One person. A single human being. What about the hundreds of other people out there? Can you honestly let them die?” You shouted at him._

_“Of course not, don’t be silly. I will be there, the Order is going to be there, but you can’t expect me to fight with a clear head, when all I would think about is where you are, what’s happening to you, are you even still alive?” He tried to reason with you, but you were having none of it._

_“So, you expect me to sit pretty and keep sipping on a cup of tea, whilst others are dying? You can’t expect me to do that. If you do, then you don’t know me.” You retorted._

_*_

Soon the argument became heavier and harsher, both of you throwing accusation at each other that you didn’t mean. The same night he packed his stuff and left.

You heaved a deep sigh, shaking your head. You needed to think clearly. Your rational and logical thinking couldn’t be affected by emotions. You took a last deep breath, before closing the door behind yourself and apparated to Hogwarts.

The brightly lit spells directed towards the sky reminded you of a lightshow you have seen in muggle London when you were little. It scared you how beautiful something so dangerous could be. You started running towards the castle, hearing people shout, spells flying all around. You had to duck numerous times as a few missed spells changed directions. You ran into someone as you watched some Slytherin students fight on your side, making you frown at the unexpected event.

“Y/n!” You heard a familiar female voice. You looked up to see Mrs. Weasley with a pained, but sweet smile across her face.

“Molly!” You quickly hugged her, before letting her go. “Do you maybe know where I’m needed the most?” You asked as the elderly women nodded.

“Go up to the Owlery, my dear. Remus and Kingsley need a hand.” She patted your shoulder, before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m on it.” You replied as you offered her a gentle smile. You started running up the gigantic castle, never realising how huge it was. You were never in as much rush as you were now, and you felt like the place were endless stairs and floors with countless corridors.

You reached the Owlery, wand already in hand as a Death Eater apparated inside the place, his wand already pointed at you. You quickly screamed the first spell you could recall, sending the man into a frozen state. You stood there shocked, reality hanging above you heavily. You finally started to understand how serious it’s been. Now that you were in the middle of the front line.

“Y/n!” You heard your name, a male voice repeating it again and again, before you finally stepped out of your catatonic state.

“Remus, Kingsley.” You nodded as you ran up to them. “Tonks!” You hugged the woman as you arrived beside them.

“Are you ready?” Kingsley asked. You hesitated to answer. Oliver’s smiling face appeared in front of you, making you frown. You shook your head, not wanting your attention to be distracted.

“Can you ever be?” You asked, the man heaving a deep sigh in agreement. War wasn’t ever something anyone could be prepared to participate in.

-

Colourful spells were flying around the castle, heart-wrenching screams echoing through the corridors. You felt devastated at the thought of people dying around you. You wanted to just hide in a corner and cry, but you couldn’t let yourself be weak. Not now. You had to fight for those who were alive, who still had the will to go against one of the most powerful wizards and his allies.

You dodged a spell, before returning another towards the Death Eater. Your body was exhausted, your mind giving up on each and every positive thought you were previously harbouring. They were all slowly vanishing just like the people around you.

You could still vividly picture Tonks and Remus’ lifeless body lying on the ground in the Great Hall, before you saw Fred Weasley surrounded by his sobbing family a couple of meters from them. You felt as if the air was knocked out of you. There were so many deaths, so many innocent lives taken.

You shook your head, concentrating on the Death Eater you were duelling with. You kept dodging his attacks with counter spells, but you weren’t sure how long you were able to keep going. You couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. It felt like an endless fight.

Your mind started wandering involuntarily to plans that you made for the future, all including Oliver. They all seemed pointless as you fought for your life. You weren’t sure anymore if it was worth it. There were so many deaths. People who had families, whose loved ones died and here you were alone, still alive. You found it unfair.

Your thoughts took your attention away from the battle, your reactions slowing down. You missed the spell shooting towards you. You only realised it as you felt the colourful trail of light collide with your stomach, making you scream as the excruciating pain ran through your body.

You fell on your knees, screaming as loudly as your lungs let you, before there were no more air left in you. You felt like your lungs were on fire, your stomach burning, your eyes filled with tears, hurriedly rushing down your dirtied cheeks, a stinging feeling joining your abdominal pain as the salty liquid reached your split lips.

Your body was giving up, you fell hard onto the concrete floor. You didn’t even feel the need to fight anymore, you just wanted to give up. Everything was painful. Your eyes remained closed, you were unable to open them, your body didn’t respond anymore. You didn’t want to just yet, but you gave in when darkness welcomed you warmly.

-

Oliver arrived at the battle long after it has started. Angelina and Katie were right behind him as they flew across the Hogwarts grounds on their brooms to join the fight. They landed right in the middle of the courtyard, wands out and ready as they attacked three Death Eaters fighting against a couple of fifth year students.

Oliver shot spells at the men, determination filling him up. He wanted each and every one of the Death Eaters dead so he could finally go and look for you. Right as he got the same letter you have earlier, he hurried back to your shared apartment, to see that you were long gone already. He cursed himself for leaving you so abruptly, especially in such dark times. He should have stayed, keeping you in his arms all night long, telling you how much you meant to him, how much he loved you.

He was stupid, he was stubborn and now he felt even more guilty than ever. He didn’t dare to think of anything but you in his arms. He needed that feeling again. He needed your warmness, your slow, silent breathing to calm him down. He needed your mere presence beside him to calm him down. He just wanted you and he was to do anything to see you again.

He fought hard against the Death Eaters, his determination rooted in finding you and holding you in his arms. As he duelled, he remembered the last sweet moment you have spent together.

*

_You were laying on his naked chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, making you smile sweetly as your eyes connected. He admired your smile, the warmness your eyes held, the loving gaze you were offering him._

_“I love you.” You whispered as you propped yourself up on your elbow, kissing him lightly._

_“Not as much as I do.” He breathed as he placed his hand behind your neck and pulled you against his lips, leaving you breathless. As he pulled away, he could see the dark blush spreading across your cheeks. You have been together for years, but he was still able to make you feel like a giddy little teenage girl and he was very well aware of it. He chuckled at your mindless state as he pecked your lips again. “You are adorable.” He spoke with a playful lopsided smile._

_“I hate you, Oliver Wood.” You hit his chest gently, your lips pouting. He smiled sweetly at you, his fingers drawing little patterns on your arm, tickling the surface of your skin._

_“That doesn’t change my feelings though.” He spoke in a warm tone. “I will always love you.” He stated, making your eyes water._

_“Even when I will be an annoying little brat and you get upset with me?” You asked with a cheeky smile._

_“Even when you stop loving me.” He smiled painfully as he got hold of your hand and played with the little silver ring around your finger._

_“That will never happen.” You shook your head with a deep frown. “I will never leave you. Please don’t ever leave me either.” You asked in the most desperate way you could._

_“I will never leave you, leannan.” He spoke lovingly, his voice enough to feel like a promise had been made. He lifted your hand and kissed your engagement ring, sealing his promise. **“What would I do without you?”** He looked up at you, hinting a small kiss on your forehead._

**_“You’ll never have to find out.”_ ** _You giggled as you wrapped your arms around him once again, your head laying on top of his chest, a content sigh leaving your lungs._

_*_

But he did. He left you. He left when you both needed each other the most. He broke his promise and left you alone when you were the most vulnerable.

He screamed as he hit the Death Eater with a spell, his anger towards himself sending him a rush of power, his will growing by the second to find you.

-

The battle was over. Voldemort was defeated. Oliver was supposed to feel happy, but he couldn’t find you. You weren’t in the Great Hall, you weren’t in the corridors, you weren’t in the abandoned classrooms. He was tired, he could barely breathe, he didn’t have much power to run, but he needed to find you. Your smiling face appearing in front of him, made his legs work faster, his brain realising the man was not stopping until you were in his sight.

He passed through the Astronomy tower, the place a mess of debris, not even an inch clear of the damaged walls and their pieces scattered around the floor.

He couldn’t explain it, but as if it was calling him, he walked around the remains, his steps careful and calculated, searching for even a little spark of life. He could recognise some of the Death Eaters’ lifeless body under the remains, a disgusted grimace taking over his face. He circled around the place, feeling as if his mind was playing with him. He was supposed to be searching for you and only you, not walking around the middle of nothing but dirt.

He was about to leave when something caught his eyes. A flash of light from the other side of the space. He walked closer, not expecting much to find, before the air stuck in him. You were laying on the ground, your body almost fully covered in the small pieces of debris, your ring shining as the rising sun’s ray reached it.

“Y/n!” He breathed as he fell on his knees beside you. He felt like air was not coming to him naturally anymore. His breaths were shaky, his hand uncontrollable. He quickly started removing the little stones from you, throwing them away from your unconscious body. He wasn’t sure if there was anyone who looked after them from above, but he was praying desperately for you to be alive, to see your smile again, to get scolded by you once more. He would have given anything to hear you scream at him, to see your cheeks turn red, but you seemed awfully pale.

He reached for your neck, placing his long fingers on the top of your skin, just above the purple little vein, praying for the little thumping feeling under the surface.

He heaved a relieved sigh as he felt your blood flow through the tiny little vein, his eyes watering as he finally felt like he can let go of his tears. A desperate sob left his lungs as he held you in his arms, leaving a small kiss on your forehead.

-

Oliver was sitting in the Great hall, your head laying in his lap as Madam Pomfrey finished treating the wound on your stomach. Your face started slowly gaining back its colour, your breathing taking on a more stable rhythm. 

He kept running his fingers through your dirt filled hair, while his other hand held onto yours, your fingers interlocked. He was hanging on to you desperately, wanting to see your beautiful eyes again, looking at him.

You started opening your eyes, your eyelids flattering, a light groan leaving your lungs at the uncomfortable feeling in your belly. Your eyes finally stayed open to meet the warmest brown irises you have been craving to see for a last time.

“Oliver-“ you breathed.

“I’m here, leannan. I’m here. You are okay.” He wanted to reassure you, but it was more to calm his own nerves. He desperately needed you to be okay, to stay by his side.

“What happened?” You asked as you tried to sit up, but he gently pushed you back.

“The war is over, leannan. Voldemort is dead.” He replied, your eyes widening in surprise, a relieved sigh leaving your chest as it fell back abruptly. You understood his words, you reacted, but it didn’t completely register just yet. It was too new and there were too many innocent deaths, you just couldn’t be completely happy. “I’m so sorry. I know I screwed up, sweetheart. I know I was stupid. I’m so sorry, leannan.” He was begging you to forgive him, but there wasn’t a bone in you that needed to forgive.

“I’m not mad, love. I’m just glad you are okay.” A small, pained smile appeared across your face as you lifted your hand and caressed his cheek. “I thought I would never see you again. I just wanted to look at you for a last time. I’m sorry for being so stubborn. Can you forgive me?” You asked, but he just shook his head.

“I don’t have to forgive you. I love you, leannan, I love you so much. I can’t tell you how glad I am that you are okay.” You could see as he was fighting his tears back. “I thought I lost you, I was desperately searching for you. When I saw you lying on the ground, your skin, pale, your body-“ he wanted to continue, but you placed a finger on his lips.

“I’m okay, love. I’m fine.” You smiled up at him, gently pulling him down to yourself. He leaned down to you, his lips grazing yours, waiting for a confirmation. You nodded slightly, before he closed the gap. The kiss was desperate, needy, loving, but hurt.

The people you have lost, the loved ones; the friends, the colleagues, young students, teachers, allies. So many unnecessary deaths. You knew it would take time to recover, you knew you would never fully heal, but with Oliver beside you, you were sure that you would be on the right path to start your journey, the process of healing.


	8. High on bravery [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have never been a shy person, but being pumped full of pain-reliving potions might just give you the bravery you need when it comes to the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very busy “Queen of Oliver Wood fics” is back [That would be me or so @iliveiloveiwrite says so]. It’s just a little something something. I didn’t want to write anything serious, just something. I don’t make sense, do I? Just go ahead and read it. <3

**Title:** High on bravery  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 2k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You flew across the quidditch pitch, the quaffle tucked under your arm, leaning forward on your broom. You were barely visible, your speed making heads turn, people screaming your name from the spectator stand. It was only a couple inches more until the hoops, just a couple, but you didn’t reach the end of those couple of inches.

You felt something collide with your chest, air squeezed out of you, your eyes involuntarily closing, your hands slipping off your broom, as you felt yourself falling. It didn’t register in your head though, not the fall, nor the pain in your chest. By the time you were free-falling, your brain shut down, darkness taking you with itself.

-

When you woke up, you heard nothing. It was completely silent around you, except for the little waterdrops coming from a sink near you. You forced your eyes open, the dim light still hurting your vision, making you blink furiously.

Looking around, you recognised the Hospital wing and its old, metal-framed beds, one of them which you have been occupying. You threw the cover off yourself to see a huge bandage going across your chest. You weren’t wearing a shirt or a hospital gown, your chest and ribs were carefully covered only in a piece of thick bandage.

You couldn’t remember anything, other than being hit, before it all went pitch black. You were having difficulty breathing, but you didn’t want to just stay put. You forced yourself to sit up, heaving deep breaths as your legs hang low on the edge of the bed, waiting for you to force them down against the cold ground. So, you moved. You placed your feet on the floor, groaning at the uncomfortable feeling in your chest, feeling as if you have been denied air.

You stood up steadily, or so you thought, before you felt your legs wobble, forcing you to quickly get hold of the frame of the bed beside you. You heaved a deep sigh, trying to calm yourself as you felt anger rose inside of you. You felt useless as you weren’t in full control of your own body. Your head was spinning from the huge dose of pain-relieving potions you have been given. It was as if you weren’t even in your own body, only partially.

You huffed in an annoyed tone, feeling fed up of being incapable of controlling yourself. You stood up, steading yourself on the ground, groaning at the sharp pain returning in your ribcage. You took a step further, wanting nothing but going up to your room and lay down. The last place you wanted to be at was the Hospital wing, acting as if you were weak and couldn’t handle a little bump.

One step, two, step, three step - you felt proud of yourself. It was going well finally. Your feet were cold, your ribs screaming for rest, your head feeling funny, occasionally giving you double vision or a blurry sight, but you were standing, walking.

You continued taking slow steps, realising it would take longer to go up to your dorm, than you wanted. So you sped up. You wanted to at least, before your legs and head decided to disagree with you. You felt a sharp pain in your head, your legs wobbling under you as you lost your balance, your eyes shutting immediately, waiting to collide with the hard and cold ground.

But it never came. You felt a presence beside you, an arm wrapped around your waist, before they steadied you in a standing position. You opened your eyes to meet your favourite chocolate brown irises, now holding a stern gaze.

“What were you thinking?” His thick Scottish accent echoing through the empty place as he placed his other arm around your hips to keep you steady, his cold hands causing goose bumps to appear on your exposed skin. His eyes wander down to your chest, his cheeks flashing red at the realisation of your lack of clothing.

He took a deep breath, his eyes looking anywhere but you. But it gave you the opportunity to stare at him shamelessly, studying his perfect jawline, his long black lashes which could make anyone jealous. Your gaze focused on his lips, the bottom one now pulled in between his teeth, his cheeks still steadily blushing.

You tilted your head, watching the boy with all the adoration you held for him. He was all you could ever wish for in a man. Passionate, handsome, funny and most of all caring. You placed your palms on his chest, his eyes turning back to you.

“We should go back to your bed.” He said sternly, but you knew it was only an act to cover up his embarrassment. He was flustered and you knew it was all to do with your lack of clothing and the proximity between you.

“You want to take me to bed already?” You chuckled, but you immediately regretted it as a sharp pain in your chest interrupted your fun with a loud groan leaving your lungs. You needed a couple of seconds to breath normally again, Oliver’s hands steading you once again, his cheeks blushing even brighter. “You are cute when you are worried.” You smiled sweetly, the potions giving you an unknown bravery.

“I’m happy you are enjoying it, but you really need to rest.” He groaned as he tried to move you, but for some reason, you found just enough power to resist.

“I have better ideas.” You smirked mischievously as you lifted your hand to his cheek, your palm flat against his jawline, your thumb running through his chapped bottom lip.

Oliver was always a friend of yours, but your feelings were beyond a friendship. You were glad to be drugged, feeling this unknown bravery inside you, heating you up.

“You really should rest.” He whispered, his breath fanning your thumb, your closeness making him dizzy.

“I know.” You breathed as you stood on your tip toes, your lips attaching themselves to his involuntarily. You wanted to tell yourself that you didn’t mean to kiss him - you just wanted to tease him - fearing the outcome, but after reaching the last couple of inches, you couldn’t stop yourself from feeling his lips on yours.

Your body heated up, your head feeling light, your breath stuck in you as you kissed him feverishly, pulling him closer to you, his body flush against yours. He didn’t hesitate, his arms tightened around you, his dominance capturing you completely. You wanted to continue, you didn’t want to let go, but your head was telling you that something was wrong.

You pulled away, your cheek laid against his shoulder, your eyes still closed. You tried breathing normally, but the bandage was stopping you. You could feel Oliver’s hand on your forehead, before it wandered down to your neck, shoulder and arm.

“You are burning up, you stupid girl.” He scolded you as he scooped you up into his arms, ignoring your painful groans, before he placed you back on your bed. You wanted to open your eyes and watch his worried form, but you couldn’t. You were too tired, your head was banging from the inside, your body incapable of moving any longer. Before you knew it, slumber fell up on you.

-

When you woke up, you felt something wet and cold on your forehead. You lifted your hand, touching the unfamiliar material. You moved around a bit, opening your eyes, having a déjà vu feeling.

As your eyes finally got used to the light, you looked around, your eyes widening at the sight of the boy beside you, his head laying on the top of your cover. You lifted your hand, running your hands through his short brown hair, caressing his cheeks. You were surprised to see him here, especially as you looked at the clock on the wall. 6.30am, it showed.

“Good morning.” You heard Madam Pomfrey’s voice. You looked up to see the healer organising her cabinet at the other side of the hospital wing. “Mr. Wood means well, I understand, but he shouldn’t be here.” She groaned, shaking her head in disagreement.

“Madam Pomfrey,“ you called as you pushed yourself up a bit, groaning at the uncomfortable, but less sharp pain shooting through your chest. “why is Oliver here?” You asked, your hand finding its way back to his hair.

“Apparently he doesn’t understand the meaning of no.” She huffed, going back into her office, making you slightly giggle. The boy snorted beside you, making you slightly jump, his eyes still closed.

“I understand what no means, I just don’t care.” He groaned as he sat up, stretching his body with a loud yawn, making you smile at his innocent form.

“You are not supposed to be here though.” You spoke as he groaned.

“I couldn’t just leave.” He shook his head. “Especially not after what happened.” You gulped loudly, your memories coming back vividly as you basically threw yourself at him, your face welcoming the darkest shade of red, your face heating up under his intense gaze.

“Look Oliver, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I probably had way too much potions in me and-“ you attempted to continue all your excuses, but Oliver was having none of them.

“Did you or did you not want to kiss me?” He asked, his straightforward words making you feel smaller than ever, his tone demanding.

“What if I did?” You asked, your voice barely audible.

“Then say that.” He tried to search for your eyes, but you were afraid of any eye-contact. 

“I did.” You whispered, playing with your hands nervously.

“I couldn’t hear you.” As if his tone was mocking you, you felt anger bubble up inside you.

“I said I did. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied with my answer?” You raised your voice to make a point, your eyes shot up, looking at him with a stern look, your lips forming a straight line. But what you saw made you frown, confusion settling within you. Oliver was looking at you with a sweet smile, his gaze warm under your strict look.

“Yes, I am, because then you won’t mind me doing this.” He chuckled as he leaned closer to you, locking his lips with yours.

You didn’t hesitate to return his kiss. Your hand soon found its way on the back of his head, your fingers running through his short hair. His hands wandered down to your waist, pulling you closer, but the pain in your chest made you grown. He quickly pulled away, his eyes running over you worriedly.

“I’m fine.” You giggled lightly. “I will not break from a little pain.” He heaved a deep sigh and sat back in his chair.

“What do you say we go and grab a butterbeer in Hogsmeade when you get better?” He asked with a sweet smile, making you grin happily.

“That shouldn’t even be a question. Of course!” You replied enthusiastically, making him chuckle.

“But until then, you rest and stop wandering around.” You rolled your eyes at his authoritative tone.

“When did I hire you as my babysitter?” You replied with a sceptical look and a raised brow.

“You didn’t, but after the date I will be your boyfriend, I’m just practicing.” He smirked happily, making you shake your head, but you couldn’t stop the huge grin from appearing across your face. He leaned closer again, kissing you sweetly, before Madam Pomfrey appeared, screaming at the boy and shooing him away. A loud laughter left his lungs as he exited the Hospital wing, but not before sending you a cheeky wink.


	9. Talk to me, please! [Oliver Wood x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your fight with Oliver, you decide to make him suffer a little. Unfortunately things slowly get out of hand and you don’t know how to turn things around, before you lose him.

**Title:** Talk to me, please!  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Slytherin!Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 4.2k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Warning:** Swearing  
 **Request:**

> _"Hey! I was wondering if you can make a one shot where oliver is dating reader the popular charming slytherin and he kept forgetting about thier date that make reader furious and end up having a big fight where reader gave him silent treatment" - leeayda04_

Oliver was a sweetheart. The sweetest boyfriend you have ever had. He always made sure to shower you with his love, he held onto your hand as if he never wanted to let go, he hid face in the crook of your neck just to feel a tad bit closer. If you didn’t stop him, he would have screamed to the whole Great Hall how much he loved you.

You were quite popular, and Oliver prided himself in calling you his, only his. You have had quite a few people around you who wished the two of you would break up already, wanting a chance with you finally, but you two were way too in love to care.

There were some Gryffindors who whispered behind your back, and grimaced at the sight of you together, but he ignored the disgusted looks he got for being in a relationship with you, a Slytherin, because he adored you more than he thought he could show.

Whilst he was indeed the best boyfriend in your eyes before, things have changed recently. To the worst.

You were sitting in Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop, your eyes wandering towards the door every couple of seconds. Your eyes shot up as you heard the bell above the door each time it opened, but he was never the one to step into the shop.

You looked at your muggle watch, which you got from Oliver for your 17th birthday. You furrowed your brows as you realised he has been late for over an hour already. You heaved a deep sigh, storm of thoughts swirling around in your head. You placed the leftover of your cup of tea on the top of the saucer, before standing up, placing your jacket over your shoulders and leaving the café behind.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry, you wanted to tell him what an ignorant boyfriend he has become, but you just couldn’t form the words you wanted to say. Until now. The tightening feeling in your chest, the little ball in your throat made your jaw clench. You shouldn’t have felt as if you have gotten used to this feeling. You were angered by Oliver’s behaviour. He has always been the kindest, sweetest boyfriend you ever had, but recently the boy had been everywhere but beside you. 

It was not the first time he didn’t appear on your date, nor the second or third. You have warned him on numerous occasions, but the boy seemed to prioritise everything, but you. His excuses were always the same. He got busy, he had an extra quidditch practice, he had to study. It was getting tiring and you couldn’t swallow it anymore, it was too much.

You strutted towards the Gryffindor common room, your steps loud and hurried against the concrete ground. You expected the stairs to go on about their way and make it harder for you to get to the boy, they were moody after all, but everything seemed way too smooth as if you were supposed to let your anger out on the boy.

You barely reached the Gryffindor common room, a student just leaving, the door still opened behind him. You quickly stood in front of it, sliding through the hole, immediately facing your boyfriend’s laughing form on the couch.

Oliver was seated on a sofa in front of the fireplace, the Weasley twins seated on his right side, whilst each Percy and Lee occupied an armchair for themselves.

“Khm.” You cleared your throat to get Oliver’s attention, but he didn’t seem to hear you. Fred looked at you first, followed by his brother George. You found it easy to make a difference between them, you have been around them for far too long.

It wasn’t a good relationship at the beginning, but slowly they started to warm up to you, even if they still enjoyed teasing you here and there. However, looking at the deathly glare you projected at them, they knew better than to try anything.

Fred nudged Oliver’s shoulder who was in a conversation with Percy. You didn’t really concentrate on what they were talking about, you only caught a couple of words about lessons and exams. Oliver looked at Fred with a raised brow, before he followed his eyes, finding you staring at him with a stern look, raised brows and folded arms in front of your chest.

“Love, what are you doing here?” He asked nonchalantly, making you frown at the clueless boy.

“I think that should be my question.” You hissed in anger. “You shouldn’t be here, instead you should have been with me in Hogsmeade.”

“Oh, for Godric’s sake, I forgot, love. I’m so sorry. I will grab my coat and we can go.” He shot up from his seat heading towards the male dormitory, but your voice stopped him.

“Oh, no you don’t. I was waiting for you over an hour, Oliver.” You groaned and he flinched as he heard his name. You didn’t use it often, nor did he use yours. You preferred calling each other in all kinds of endearing pet names. “This is not even the first time.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” He spoke as he turned around and started walking towards you.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, Wood.” You hissed, your jaw clenching in anger. He flinched once again, realising that the conversation was going to get heated very quickly.

“Maybe we should go somewhere private, love.” He tried to convince you, but you didn’t listen. If anything, you got even more worked up.

“Don’t call me, love and don’t try to tell me what to do!” You groaned as you stepped back from him. “Are you scared that people will realise what a shitty boyfriend you can be? Because that’s what you have been recently. At first, I understood, you are the captain of the quidditch team after all, sure you have some obligations, but it has started becoming a thing where you completely forget about me.” You didn’t even realise when you raised your voice, but at this point you didn’t even mind. You were way too upset with the boy.

“I didn’t mean to, I promise. I’m so sorry.” His guilty expression and apologetic look made you want to step closer and pull him in for a hug, but you stopped yourself. He has promised you so many times already that he would pay more attention, but recently his words meant nothing to you.

“How many times are you going to apologise? I can’t even take your words seriously anymore.”

“What?” He grimaced at your words. “What else do you want me to say? I fucked up, I apologised.” It was his turn to raise his voice this time, his Scottish accent thickening as his anger rose.

“But you keep fucking up non-stop, Wood. It’s not once or twice! You have left me; you have forgotten about me on numerous occasions. How long do I have to keep accepting your apologies when you keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again? I’m tired, Oliver.” You groaned, your tone irritated, still slightly breaking after each word.

“I don’t understand you. I told you, I’m under constant stress. We need to win the Quidditch cup, we have to focus on all the extra practices, I have to get ready for the exams, I literally am non-stop studying. I can’t always hang around you when you ask.” You have heard all his excuses before, they weren’t anything new, but the idea of you asking him to hang around you, got you worked up.

“I’m in my 7th year too. I have as much responsibilities as you do and if anything, it’s not even me who initiates to meet up, but you, so then you can completely forget about it. What do you think how it feels when your boyfriend keeps promising sweet little dates, but attends to none?” You shook your head as you exhaled deeply. “If you continue like this, you will be single before you even realise it.” You huffed.

“What?” His eyes shot up, capturing your stern gaze. His jaw hang law in surprise, his eyes wider than ever. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You will have to figure that out, Oliver.” You shook your head as you turned around and left the stunned boy behind. You expected him to come after you, to try to stop you, to try to talk to you, but he didn’t even move. He stood in the Gryffindor common room with the same shocked expression across his face as he watched the portrait hole, whilst you headed towards the dungeon, knowing you would cry the night away.

You barely arrived at your dormitory, you threw the door open and flopped down on your bed. You wanted to scream, you wanted to be angry, but instead teardrops after teardrops ran down your cheeks, heart-wrenching sobs left your lungs.

The thought of losing Oliver hurt like hell. You loved the boy more than you thought you would ever love someone, but you couldn’t put yourself through so much pain all the time. His ignorance hurt you and you just couldn’t do this to yourself anymore.

You weren’t sure if you wanted to break up with him or if you just needed some break from him to try and figure things out on your own, but you were certain that you needed to concentrate on yourself now. Only on you.

As the morning came, you woke up with bloodshot eyes, each accompanied by small puffy bags under them. Your headache was pounding hard against your skull, making you groan. You got yourself out of bed, dragging yourself over to the bathroom, almost stumbling back as you recognised your reflection in the mirror.

“Really? This is how I look because of some stupid boy? I’m pathetic.” You scoffed at the sight of you, scolding yourself. You were always a strong person, always there to support others. The sight of your pale skin, pain-filled expression and swollen cheeks gave you an encouraging kick in your backside. You were having none of this. You were stronger than to let yourself go over someone who didn’t seem to care about you.

You finished your morning routine, dressed into your uniform and walked back to your room. You halted as you felt all 3 pairs of eyes studying you with a worried look. Pansy walked up to you first, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“We heard you last night.” She said with a sympathetic look. The girl wasn’t an angel per se, but you could always rely on her. She wasn’t a social person, but those who were close to her could enjoy all the benefits her friendship included, which meant she was to kill for those she cared about, almost literally.

“Thank you for worrying about me, Pansy, but I’m fine. Things just got a bit harder recently, but I’m good.” You explained with a reassuring smile. She knew the story back and forth, but she also knew you. You didn’t have to say much, she understood that you were dealing with it on your own. She nodded in response, before she took her wand out and pointed it in your face. “Hey.” You stepped back abruptly, but she chuckled at your behaviour.

“Calm down, I don’t think you want to go out like that.” She grinned at your unappealing look. You rolled your eyes and let her perform some easy spells. As she finished, you turned around to look into the mirror beside the door and you couldn’t stop a little smile from crawling up on your lips. “Not bad, huh?” Pansy winked with a proud smirk.

“Don’t get too cocky, I’m naturally good looking.” You scoffed, before your smile turned into a playful grin.

“Right, Ms. Confidence. Let’s get some food into your system.” She shook her head as she started pushing you out the door, your other two roommates following behind.

You walked up to the Great Hall, Pansy talking about Draco Malfoy for the umpteenth time. The girl was smitten, and Draco knew about it, but he seemed to be rather ignorant towards her. You never dared to voice it to Pansy, deep down she knew, but it felt good for her to crush over someone.

As you reached the Great Hall, you immediately headed towards the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside Pansy, who decided to sit next to Draco. You chuckled at the two. Draco rolled his eyes, very obviously wishing for the girl’s disappearance, whilst Pansy just chuckled happily enjoying the boy’s mere presence. They were definitely a comical pair, but it was somewhat helpful, it lightened your mood.

You took a piece of scone from the middle of the table, buttering its top, before you shoved it in your mouth. You enjoyed the sweet taste spreading around your tongue, when you felt a presence beside you. You turned to the side where Oliver decided to take a seat, his eyes eagerly watching you. Your heart sped up, as you saw the hurtful expression he was wearing. You wanted to pull him closer, hid his face in the crook of your neck, just the way he loved it, but you didn’t move. Your logic won over your heart.

“Can we talk?” His tone was weak, almost pleading, but as guilty as you felt, you knew you shouldn’t have. It was all his fault to begin with. You scoffed and turned back to your breakfast, taking another scone and repeating the process. “Love, please.” He reached for your hand, but you just pulled it away. You didn’t look at the boy though, your new game was to pretend that he never even existed. “I’m begging you, please talk to me.” He tried again, his voice breaking your stern wall protecting you, but before you could have given in, Pansy interrupted you.

“Can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk to you? She doesn’t even want to see you, Wood. Now, off you go, your playmates are missing you.” She snarled, clear disgust showing in her voice. She never liked the boy after all, but she did ignore his existence for your sake.

“Y/N-” he started, but Pansy let out an animalistic growl. You had to swallow a laugh that was about erupt from your lungs. You didn’t look at the boy, simply waited for him to leave you be, just like he did so many times before.

He studied your face, waiting hopefully even for just a stolen glance from you, but you never looked at the boy. You didn’t want to, and it irritated you that it took him so long to understand. Finally, he stood up and left your table, heading back to his own.

“Thanks, Pansy.” You smiled sweetly as she nodded in reply and turned back to Draco.

-

Days passed by since you have last talked to Oliver. The boy was restless, apologising to you in every corner, declaring his love for you on every occasion. You felt weak against him. You have never kept such a distance between you and whilst you were strong on the outside, you wished nothing but to throw yourself into his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body against you.

Oliver was also at a breaking point. He scolded himself for his ignorance in each and every waking moment. He didn’t know what to do, he felt useless, nothing he has tried worked. You built up a wall between you and he had no idea how to take it down. He knew what an idiot he has been, and he kept beating himself up for it, but he was running out of ideas on how to get you back. 

He couldn’t have known that you were slowly giving in and you couldn’t have known that he was slowly giving up.

Oliver was sitting in Potions, listening to Professor Snape, his complete attention on the teachers. You tried to steal secret glances from the boy, but he didn’t return them. This was the first time he didn’t try to look at you, he didn’t send you apologetic notes, he didn’t ask one of his friends to convince you to talk to him. Were you losing him? Your chest painfully tightened at the thought. You didn’t want to give in to the negativity, it wasn’t lost yet. That wasn’t possible, you wanted to believe.

A piece of scrunched up parchment flew over to your table, your heart jumping in anticipation. You looked at Oliver once again, but he firmly concentrated on his notes, instead of searching for your reaction. You looked down on your table, opening the piece of paper.

_I’m guessing Oliver and you are finally over. Go on a date with me, love. I’m sure you would enjoy my company._

_Be at the Slytherin common room entrance on Saturday by 11am. I don’t accept a no; we both know it’s been coming._

_Marcus_

You frowned at the note, a grimace spread across your face. You turned around to look at Marcus Flint, captain of the quidditch team of your house, arch enemy of Oliver. You shook your head in a reply, a silent scoff leaving your lips. As you turned back around, you caught Oliver’s eyes, your heart skipping a beat as your gaze locked. However as quickly as it came, Oliver turned away, not wanting to see you. He was just as hurt as you were.

The week slowly passed by, but Oliver haven’t tried to get close to you again. If anything, it was his turn to ignore you and you didn’t know what to do about it. You wanted to walk up to him and apologise for ignoring him, but your pride was winning over your heart every time.

You sat at your table in the Great Hall, hunched above your lunch, your face hidden behind your palms. You kept heaving deep sighs, Pansy groaning at your annoying behaviour. You tried to ignore the younger girl; she didn’t have enough experience to know how it felt being eaten up by your own stupid thoughts.

You huffed as you pushed your face further into your hands, wanting to disappear. You didn’t expect a hand to grab your arm and pull you up from your place.

“Was I not clear enough?” You stumbled as Marcus pulled on you, his hands painfully wrapped around your arm, surely leaving red marks on the surface of your skin. “It’s past 12pm already. Did you try to stand me up? I think I have clearly told you that I don’t accept a no.” He growled as he started pulling you after him, dragging you out of the Great Hall, numerous pair of eyes on you.

You tried to pull your arm out of his firm grip, but the boy was stronger than you. “I did tell you I didn’t want to go with you.” You groaned as you pulled on your arm again, but your attempt was once again unsuccessful.

“If you haven’t noticed, I wasn’t asking you. We are going on a date.” He hissed in anger as he dragged you after him. You struggled against his hold, before a second hand joined in, holding on to the same arm Marcus lead you by. You looked up to see Oliver, who pulled your arm back, forcing Marcus to let you go.

All of you halted as you massaged your arm, a bright red handprint decorating the surface of your skin. Oliver’s jaw clenched, his gaze full of anger as he watched Marcus with a disgusted grimace.

“What do you think you are doing?” He asked your housemate, his low and firm tone even scaring you for a second.

“I’m taking her on a date.” He hissed, clearly upset about Oliver’s arrival.

“I don’t think so.” He stepped in front of you. You wanted to stand up for yourself, you didn’t want to feel like a damsel in distress, but you were dancing on a thin line and you didn’t dare to risk the last hope he was giving you by helping you out.

“I don’t think you have a say in it, Wood.” He scoffed, clearly annoyed by Oliver’s behaviour.

“She doesn’t seem to want to go with you.” He looked back at you for confirmation and so you shook your head. “I strongly suggest you disappear now, Flint.” He growled, his tone almost animalistic, his voice threatening.

“Why, what are you going to do, huh?” Marcus taunted the boy. You couldn’t see the face Oliver was making, let alone if he has whispered something, but Marcus took a step back, his jaw tightening in anger. “Enjoy yourselves, then.” He spit in anger, before he turned on his heels and left the two of you behind. You frowned at the unexpected events; a confused look spread across your face as you looked up at Oliver.

“You okay?” He asked as he finally looked at you, or your arm at least, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You replied as you hid your arm behind your back. “Thank you. For helping me.” You offered him a small smile, but he didn’t return it.

He simply nodded. “It’s okay.” He heaved a deep sigh, not knowing what to do, just like you, standing in front of him, not finding the right words. “Well, see you.” He spoke up again, tears pricking your eyes as you realised the most you could muster was an awkward conversation. It slowly started downing on you that your relationship was indeed over with Oliver and when he walked past you, heading back to the Great Hall, it felt like he was walking away for the last time.

You didn’t have the power to turn around, you just watched the floor in front of you, trying to understand when it has all gone bad. You removed an escaped tear from your cheek and sniffled as you tried to get yourself together.

“Y/N?” You heard his voice from further away. You quickly cleared your cheeks and turned around with a fake smile plastered across your face. He heaved a deep sigh, making you wait in anticipation, before he continued. “I know I have done some pretty shitty things, but I never meant to hurt you intentionally, you know that right?” He asked, his gaze filled with guilt.

“I know, you didn’t.” You were struggling against the tears that wanted to escape, but you firmly held them back.

“I know you probably don’t want to see me, nor do you really want to talk to me, but-“ he gulped loudly, trying to find the right words, fearing of pushing you away even further. “when you walked out of the common room, I didn’t believe you were really giving up on us. I really thought we could solve it just like always.” You wanted to scream at him, you wanted to tell him off for thinking you have given up on him. “I’m really sorry for disappointing you.” He gave you a saddened smile.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” You blurted out, but you didn’t regret it. “I just thought you would deserve to feel how hard it is to be ignored. I never thought it would actually get this far.” His eyes widened in surprise, but you couldn’t see it, your gaze was fixed on your shoes, drawing random patterns on the ground.

“You didn’t want to break up with me?” He asked, his tone full of hope. Your eyes shot up as you quickly shook your head. “Do you think, maybe we could try again? I know my words don’t weigh much, but I don’t want to give up on us, I really want to show you how much I care about you, how much I love you.” He stepped closer, stopping right in front of you.

“I want to, but I’m scared. You really did hurt me.” You sighed deeply.

“I know, I did.” He whispered, reaching for your hands as he took them into his, caressing the back of your hands with his thumbs. “I promise to pay attention to you more, just like I did before. Being apart made me realise that I want nothing more than being with you.” He confessed, his voice defeated, but still hopeful. “Please, love.” His pleading chocolate brown eyes, his guilt-filled, apologetic tone was all you needed.

“I can’t say no to you, can I?” You chuckled sweetly, a sound he has been craving to hear once again. His arms sneaked around your waist, yours wrapped around his neck, engulfing each other in the warmest hug you could possibly share. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, finding his favourite spot, your presence making him relaxed once again.

“Thank you so much.” He murmured against your neck, his breath tickling your skin, making you chuckle.

“I love you, Oliver. But you better not break my heart again.” You scolded him as he pulled back, his eyes meeting yours.

“Not even in my nightmares.” He shook his head, leaning closer and hinting a lingering kiss on your forehead. “I’d rather you broke my heart.” He whispered as he leaned down to your lips, kissing you feverishly, hoping to recover the amount of intimate moments you could have spent together, loving each other just like you did before.


	10. Disappointed in you [Oliver Wood x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is scared of one thing and one thing only. You think it would be fun to scare your boyfriend with the only thing he is scared of. But he doesn’t react the way you think he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this piece for A Very Harry Potter Halloween writing challenge on Tumblr hosted by @eleven-times-lively @masterofthedarkness and @birdie-writes.

**Title:** Disappointed in you  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Reader  
 **Word count:** 2.5k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

> A Very Harry Potter Halloween with **"October 18 - Haunted Objects"** pairing Oliver Wood x Reader?

Oliver Wood was always a strong person both mentally and physically. He wasn’t scared of anything; he always projected a fearless demeanour. However, being in a relationship with him, meant you had a closer insight into the boy and slowly you started to realise the boy wasn’t as invincible as he showed himself to be.

If anything, he was indeed scared of one thing. Ghosts. He didn’t have problem with Hogwarts’ ghosts, he was used to Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, The Grey Lady, The Fat Friar, and of course Professor Binns and Moaning Myrtle. However, the thought of ghosts haunting people in the night, scared him.

Through you, he has seen many paranormal muggle movies and he listened to your thoughts and ideas about the subject, slowly making him more terrified by a simple object laying in his room, being haunted by a person who died a terrible death or had an unfinished business.

From on that point, he made sure not to keep anything old and dodgy looking in his room. One day he even started collecting all the things he thought could be haunted and threw them all out. You stood by the door with a sceptical look across your face, but didn’t say anything, just watched the boy being maybe a tad bit overreacting.

You weren’t one to be scared of paranormal activity and whilst you knew it was horrible of you, you found it somewhat funny that your boyfriend was. Of course, you couldn’t just let the opportunity pass by, and Halloween seemed to be the best time to trick your boyfriend.

You sat in the Great Hall with Fred and George Weasley, each occupying a seat on both of your sides.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” George asked as he shoved half slice of a bread into his mouth, chewing loudly beside you. You grimaced at his caveman-like behaviour and rather turned to Fred whose eyes were full of excitement. You smiled at the curious boy, before you started off.

“Well, Halloween is just around the corner and I thought, maybe we could trick Oliver.” You spoke, George’s complete attention fixed on you this time.

“Please, continue.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. The boys loved Oliver, they were friends after all, but having been in the same quidditch team for years, Oliver being their cruel captain, meant that they wanted to get back at him and his ridiculous ideas at some point and it seemed to be just the right moment.

“So, Oliver is scared of anything that could haunt him. I’m talking about simple objects like a watch, a doll, a furniture, a room or a ghost being attached to them. He is just terrified. I thought maybe we could trick him a bit.” You smirked proudly.

“I’m usually not the reasonable one here, but Y/n, you shouldn’t play with people’s fear.” Fred raised a brow questioningly, as if he asked if you understood what he was trying to say, but you just looked at him in confusion. You expected them to be happy and jump right into it. “What I mean is you wouldn’t want people to scare you with what you are most afraid of.”

“Really, Fred?” You gave him a sceptical look. “We will just scare him a bit. He will be cool with it later.” You shrugged, but Fred just offered you another questioning look. You huffed in annoyance, before you turned to the younger twin who had a comical expression on his face.

“I’m in, but he will kick off, Y/n.” He grinned, anticipating the events that he thought would follow.

“You’re such buzzkills.” You pouted, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Fine, we are in.” Fred groaned, rolling his eyes as a gigantic smirk started appearing across your face. “You are so good at making others feel horrible, you know that?” He raised a brow and you nodded furiously, knowing exactly how annoying you could be at times.

“Brilliant.” You exhaled in excitement.

You looked across the room, searching for Oliver when you saw him walk inside the Great Hall, a tired expression across his face. He walked up to you, yawning before he planted a kiss on the top of your head.

“Move.” He groaned at George; his voice hoarse.

“Someone seems to be in a good mood today.” You smiled, looking at his bored expression, but he just grimaced. George and Fred looked at each other, before they stood up and waved you goodbye, giving you space to talk. “So, what’s up, love?” You tried again, another groan leaving his lungs.

“I didn’t sleep well.” He scoffed as you drew random patterns on his back.

“Look, why don’t you just eat something and then we can go up to your dorm and just lay in your bed, your arms around me, my head tucked in your chest? How does that sound?” You smiled sweetly. He looked at you, a small curve playing in the corner of his lips, before it started growing into a smile.

“I’d love that.” He said as he started quickly stuffing his face.

-

You sent Oliver up to his dorm and told him that you would follow shortly. You quickly searched for the twins, soon finding them in an abandoned corridor. You instructed them of what they had to do, before heading up to the Gryffindor tower, to Oliver’s dorm.

As you opened the door, you saw him laying across the bed, his hands placed under his head, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. You left the door open slightly, before shrugging off your hoodie and joining Oliver on the bed, snuggling into his arms. He turned his body towards you, running his hands through your hair, hinting a kiss on your forehead.

“Hey, love.” He smiled down at you as you hid your face in his chest muscles. He chuckled at your love-sick behaviour pulling you closer.

“Hey.” You murmured into his chest, your voice dreamy, enjoying his warmth. As you were about to drift into slumber, you quickly jumped as you heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the room.

Both you and Oliver looked over to the corner you thought you heard the noise from, but you didn’t see anything there. Oliver squinted, trying to understand what the noise was, but you were less curious since you already knew.

Before you could have even calmed Oliver down, you heard a loud noise from the opposite side of the room, making Oliver jump. Before you could have processed, the wardrobe door started opening slowly with a creepy creaking sound. It took you all the self-control you could muster not to laugh out loud.

Seconds later the old clock on the wall started chiming furiously, making your boyfriend jump out of his bed.

“What the heck is going on?” He asked, his voice panicked.

“Relax, it’s nothing.” You tried to calm him as you swallowed a snickering sound.

“I can’t just relax.” He shook his head as his eyes ran across the whole room within seconds. You stood up from the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, patting him, as if it helped him to calm down. Of course, it was all an act, you enjoyed his momentarily scared features, he looked adorable.

As if on que, everything has stopped, complete silence falling on the room. You looked up at Oliver, whose eyes were still searching for the source of the noises.

“Hey, calm down, love.” You smiled sweetly, but deep down you just wanted to let out the laugh you have been silently harbouring. It all seemed too calm and you knew Fred and George was planning something under Harry’s invisibility cloak.

“Oliver…” A whispering voice called his name, making him jump. “I-” the voice started again, leaving the boy almost shivering. “found you.”

Before Oliver even could have reacted, a hand appeared from behind him, gripping onto his shoulder firmly. The boy span around abruptly, looking at the levitating hand with wide eyes and a shocked expression, before he got hold of your hand and started pulling you after himself as fast as he could.

“Oliver, stop!” You attempted to pull him back, but the boy didn’t budge. “Oliver, stop it!” But he didn’t listen, he was strutting down the stairs of the dormitory, his steps almost turning into running as he dragged you along.

You quickly halted in the Gryffindor common room, grabbing Oliver with your other hand. He seemed seriously terrified, you have never seen him so pale, so weak.

“Oliver, I’m sorry.” You stepped closer, placing your hands on his cheeks. “It was just a prank I didn’t know you would react so badly.”

“What?” He asked with a deep frown across his forehead.

“I thought we could scare you a bit, I didn’t think it would affect you this badly.” You caressed his cheeks gently, trying to comfort him. You felt guilty for putting him through this and finally started to realise what a stupid idea it was.

“Wait… you thought it would be funny to scare me, when you knew how afraid I was?” He scoffed as he got hold of your hands and removed them from his face. “How would you feel if I used your own fears against you?” He asked in disbelief, clearly disappointed in you.

“I know, I’m sorry, love. I’m so sorry.” You tried pleading for forgiveness, but he just shook his head.

“Who else?” He asked, but you shook your head. You were already in trouble; you didn’t want to reveal the twins’ identity. “Don’t lie to me. There was someone else.” He looked behind you, wanting to head back to the room, but you stood in his way.

“It was only me. I swear. I just put a spell on some of the objects and used a rubber hand I bought in a muggle magic shop.” You nodded to confirm your words, his jaw clenching in anger.

“You planed it all out, didn’t you?” He shook his head as he heaved a deep sigh. “That was very low of you.” It was clear how disappointed and upset he was.

“I know. I really am sorry, Oliver.” You tried to get hold of his hand, but he pulled it away.

“Just leave me alone for now.” He scoffed as he avoided your reaching hand and left the common room.

Not much time passed, before Fred and George joined you in the common room, each standing on either of your sides.

“Yep, I told you.” Fred nodded to confirm his own words.

“Shut up, Fred.” You groaned.

“I’m just stating facts. Anyway, what are you on about, he will make us suffer at practice too.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“No, he won’t. I didn’t tell him that you helped. He was too pissed off anyway.” You scoffed as you walked away from the twins, not wanting to hear any more of their comments.

-

It’s been days, but your apologies seemed to be unheard by Oliver. You didn’t know what to do anymore. The boy wasn’t sulking usually, and he was never mad at you longer than 10 minutes.

You already bought him a ticket for the upcoming Puddlemere United match, you wrote him apology letters, you repeatedly told him how sorry you felt, but he wasn’t giving in. You slowly grew frustrated by his ignorance. You knew what you have done was stupid and inconsiderate, but Oliver was being too much.

You were infuriated by the way he behaved, and you decided that it was enough. You walked into the Great Hall, searching for your- well, you weren’t sure what he was at the moment- maybe boyfriend, maybe not. As you found Oliver seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, you hurried over, grabbing his hand and dragging him after yourself.

To your surprise, he didn’t struggle against you, otherwise he could have easily gotten your hands off him. You pulled him over to the wall beside the entrance and pushed him against it, before folding your arms in front of you, your gaze studying Oliver.

“How long are you going to make me feel invisible?” You asked firmly. Your anger was obvious, no doubt.

“I am not ignoring you; I am disappointed in you.” He spoke calmly. He was clearly still unhappy with you, but he wasn’t angry anymore. On the other hand, you were.

“Well, can you be disappointed whilst you still recognise that I am trying to make things right?” You raised your voice just a tad. “Look, Oliver I have tried everything, but I don’t know what else I can do anymore. I have made a stupid decision, fair enough, you were mad at me, you are still disappointed, but I can’t keep asking you to forgive me every single day. If you don’t want to accept my apology just say it and I will leave you alone.” By the end of your monologue, tears threatened to expose how badly your separation has affected you. Of course, you didn’t want to leave him alone, you wanted him back.

Oliver stood silently, his back against the cold wall, his eyes fixed on the ground. He was thinking way too long for your liking.

“Come here.” He spoke softly as he opened his arms for you. Without wasting any more of your precious time, you jumped into his arms, hiding your now tear soaked face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so sorry, I really am sorry.” You apologised again, but deep down it wasn’t an apology but a grateful appreciation towards him for taking you back. As soon as his arms wrapped around your torso, you sobbed into his shirt, soaking the material. He hinted a gentle kiss on your temple, trying to calm you down.

“Love, can you stop, please?” He asked, but you just shook your head. You just couldn’t stop your tears anymore. “I will stop you myself.” His tone was a mocking warning, but you didn’t care. His hands moved up to your face, forcing you to look at him, before he closed the space between you.

You melted into his embrace, a rush of happiness running through you. Even the taste of your salty tears couldn’t ruin the moment. You were once again in Oliver’s arms and you didn’t, you couldn’t let him go. You needed the brush of his lips against yours, his hands cupping your face gently, his low growl as he deepened the kiss.

“Much better.” He smiled as he removed the leftover of your tears. You didn’t even realise when you stopped crying.

“Can you forgive me?” You asked pleading.

“Of course, I can. I already did. But please don’t ever pull something like that again. It’s not okay to play with others’ fear and it’s certainly not okay to take them so nonchalantly.” He stated firmly and you nodded in agreement. He was right and you scolded yourself for having to learn it the hard way.

“I will never do it again.” You confirmed verbally this time.

“Good, now let’s go back. I was kind of in the middle of my lunch. This body needs food to look this good.” He winked, making you chuckle. He threw his arm around your shoulder and hinted a small peck on your forehead as you walked into the Great Hall.


	11. Like a fool [Oliver Wood x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have fancied the Gryffindor quidditch captain so obviously, the whole school knew about it. Of course, Oliver didn’t miss to realise your feelings which you were sure he secretly returned. That was until you overheard a conversation.

**Title:** Like a fool  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Female!Reader   
**Word count:** 4.7k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore   
**Challenge:** **  
** I wrote this piece for **@lunalovegxxd **[tumblr]‘s 12 days of angst event using the below prompt. 

> _24.12 - “Left under the mistletoe”_

This is also my entry to **@chudleycanons** [tumblr]‘s writing challenge using the below trope and prompt. 

> **Trope:** _“Unrequited love”_  
>  **Prompt:** _“You’re all I ever think about.”_

Oliver Wood was once again in detention. He was not supposed to, he was the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, he was regulated and composed, a born leader. He was always on top of things, ready with an answer even in the most unexpected situations.

Except when it came to you.

The boy knew of your crush on him, you have been chasing him for months relentlessly, but he just couldn't figure you out. Why him, why then and certainly why you always got him in trouble. He didn't want to think of you, he wanted you to be the last person to think of, but your continuous presence around him made you become the main focus of his attention and it riled him up. An infuriating feeling bubbled deep inside him each time you occupied his thoughts.

You didn't cause trouble on purpose though, it just seemed to happen, but you used the opportunity wisely, to spend time with Oliver even if it was in detention. Whilst it annoyed him, you enjoyed each and every moment you could spend with him.

He groaned as he wrote down a part of the school policy for the 53rd times. He was angry about being in detention again, especially because of the scolding he received from McGonagall. The professor was rather unhappy that the captain of her house's quidditch team once again found himself in trouble and she wasn't afraid of telling the boy off in front of the whole school, embarrassing him.

"Are you done?" You asked, abruptly pulling Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Would you mind not talking to me?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"It's your fault that we are here this time." You shrugged and put your legs up on the table as you leaned back against the chair, your skirt sliding up on your thighs. His head shot up, his eyes ready to murder you or at least to try, before they wandered to the exposed skin on your legs. You could just see the slight flicker of fire in his eyes and no one could convince you that the boy didn't feel something for you.

Oliver visibly shook his head, his eyes becoming firm again. "And how is this my fault?" He asked with a warning tone.

"If you gave into my advances before, we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have to chase after you, I wouldn't have to keep telling you that I fancied you, and you wouldn't get so pissed off about it that you break McGonagall's window." You wiggled your brows with a playful smirk.

"It was not my fault." He raised his voice. "I'm your captain, you should listen to me, but you are the only person who always goes against me. You are driving me insane. If you did what I told you to do, things wouldn't have spiralled out of control." He huffed.

"As I said, if you accepted my date offer, none of the detentions would have happened." You replied nonchalantly.

"Honestly, can't you just stop? I have never fancied you, nor will I ever fancy you." He spoke firmly, which made you chuckle. You stood up from your spot and walked in front of his table, bending over it, leaning on his notes with your forearm, your eyes lining up with him.

You could clearly see his adam's apple nervously moving, his breath hitching for a second from the proximity you created. "How long are you going to keep lying to yourself?" You raised a brow questioningly. "I would have given up long ago if I didn't see the changes in you. Back when I first confessed, you just ignored me, but it's not the case anymore. I rile you up so easily, you can't get me out of your head. Whenever I'm around you, it makes you nervous and when I touch you- I can see the goosebumps appear on your skin." You whispered against his lips as you leaned forward, caressing his forearm, your own heart speeding up as you could feel him in your grasp already. His eyes wandered to your lips, watching as you bit on your lower lip.

But he quickly composed himself. "I don't know what you are talking about." He spoke firmly, but he couldn't fool you. You have studied each and every expression and little movement, his whole body language eagerly.

"We will see about that." You replied with a cheeky smirk as you leaned back and walked to your table. You had 3 more weeks before Christmas break to get the boy and you were determined to do so.

*

Days passed by and Oliver was just exhausted from your constant nagging. Or so he kept saying. But you knew he didn't mind it as much as he tried to tell others. You thought maybe he was just embarrassed that a girl was chasing after him, instead of letting him do the hunting. You thought maybe he was just inexperienced with girls, since you haven't heard much about his love-life. You had many thoughts on why he didn't want to give in to your advances, but him not having feelings for you was not one of them.

He sat in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George on each side of his as they got lost in their conversation. You sat in an armchair in a corner with your friends, watching Oliver's wide back and broad shoulders under the uniform. You were ignoring your friend's chattering, the boy stole your attention without his knowledge. Or so you thought.

His ears started growing redder, his cheeks taking on the same colour. He turned around, his eyes meeting yours as you offered him a playful grin. He rolled his eyes and turned away, his ears taking on an even darker shade. He was way too obviously affected by you for someone who was supposed to hate you which made your confidence grow.

You stood up from your chair and walked behind the couch the boy was seated on, halting right behind Oliver. Fred and George realised your presence, but as you placed your index finger in front of your lips to quiet them, they decided to play along. They continued the conversation with a cocky smirk across their face.

"You seem to be blushing, mate." Fred chuckled loudly, which earned a slap on the back of his head from Oliver.

"Leave me alone with your nonsense. Why on earth would I be blushing?" He huffed in an annoyed tone.

"Well, maybe because a certain girl forgot her eyes on you?" He grinned playfully. You were glad that Fred brought you up in their conversation, letting you listen in on Oliver's thoughts.

"And why would I care about that?" Oliver asked with a nonchalant shrug, his tone clearly bored of the subject matter.

"Maybe you are catching feelings?" George quipped in, wriggling his brows. "I mean, no one would blame you. Y/n is certainly a catch." He nudged Oliver's shoulder.

"Are you having a laugh?" He scoffed, his scottish accent growing thicker in frustration. "I can't stand that woman. She is making my life miserable. I have never seen anyone being so stubborn. She is infuriating and if she wasn't a woman, I would have probably hexed her already." He hissed through his gritted teeth. "I don't just have to deal with her when we have quidditch practice, no, she follows me like a pathetic little puppy." He spit in anger. You could always ignore his harsh glares, his angered tone, his irritated, hurtful comments. You always thought he was being cold because he felt awkward around you, but hearing him talk about you with so much hatred opened your eyes. You felt your throat close up, your eyes stinging from the unshed tears. You felt like he was holding onto your heart and deliberately squeezed it to cause you pain.

"Wait-" George wanted to cut him off, but Oliver didn't let him.

"No! I understand she likes me, but what she is doing is not normal. Borderline stalker, if you ask me. She doesn't care about my feelings, she is simply trying to force herself onto me without my permission. She doesn't care about privacy, she is basically following me around. And most of all, it doesn't matter how many times I tell her to leave me alone, I can't get rid of her. She is like a leech." He groaned, agitation clear in his voice.

Your chest felt as if a heavy weight fell on it, your lungs unable to expand, your throat closed off the air it craved so badly. You felt your eyes fill up, tears glistening in them. You watched from the side as Fred looked up at you with an apologetic look. You held back the tears and nodded to the boy, silently telling him that you were just fine, but you couldn't stay any longer. You turned on your heels and rushed up the stairs, straight to your room.

"That was harsh, mate." Fred scolded the boy, but you couldn't hear. You loudly shut the door behind you and fell on top of your bed, tears sliding down your face, being swallowed by your duvet.

You always thought he was just playing hard to get. You weren't stupid, you saw the changes in him, you saw the way he blushed, the way you caught him staring at you when noone else was looking, but after all that you heard, you could only think of how pathetic you were.

You groaned in frustration, rubbing your eyes to get rid of the never-ending tears. You were disgusted of yourself, of the time you spent chasing him. Going after him for months, feeling as if you have made progress, openly showing your interest in him made you feel like a fool and now everyone knew how pathetic your crush on Oliver Wood was.

You hated yourself!

You hated him!

*

You have cried for days, your eyes were bloodshot, your cheeks swollen. You weren't just upset about your situation, you have walked around like a bomb ready to explode, picking fights with anyone who got in your way. But by the end of the week you were just tired. Whilst Oliver's words still hurt, you understood getting him in trouble wasn't the best option to spend time with him, and you were smart enough to know that people didn't always like those who they were liked by. You knew now that Oliver didn't like you, you understood, but it was certainly not easy to see him all the time whilst trying to get over him.

You spent your time watching the boy from a distance, hurting yourself even more, but even if you tried harder, you just couldn't get yourself to look away. Sometimes you caught his eyes as he turned to you, but you quickly turned away, pretending to focus on something very important in the distance. You didn't want to feel like a fool, who even after being hated so openly, still ran after her crush.

You started off each day with a pep talk, preparing yourself for his presence. You couldn't avoid him, you had classes together, you played in the same quidditch team, you were part of the same Hogwarts house, living in the very same Gryffindor tower.

Days passed painfully slowly as you kept forcing your gaze away from him, trying to concentrate on anything but his chiselled jawline, broad shoulders and cheeky grin across his face. It was a hard task, but you didn't want to feel pathetic anymore, you had to work on getting over him and the best way to do it was to get your brain busy with anything, but him.

You walked towards your Transfiguration class, when a hand landed on your shoulder, stopping your steps. You turned around, your brows running high, your lips parting in surprise.

"Can I talk to you?" Oliver asked as he let go of your shoulder. You frowned at the boy, knowing how happy he must be to get rid of you. Though you were happy to see him, it also hurt in the worst possible way. Was he ready to laugh at you? He was finally free of you, he had no business with you.

"What for? If it's about quidditch, you can talk to me at practice." You spoke firmly. You didn't mean to be rude, you knew people didn't choose who they liked and Oliver was no exception. He couldn't force himself to like you, nor could you force him to. Though you weren't kind to him, the stern stance you took on was to protect your composed self.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, his head falling forward, his gaze fixed on the ground. You frowned at the boy, unable to understand his apology.

"What are you sorry for?" You asked in confusion.

"You have been avoiding me and I didn't understand why. George finally told me that you overheard what I said." He explained.

You scoffed at his reply, your eyes wandering around the corridor, all sorts of angry thoughts running around in your head. Of course, now he was sorry, you thought. "Are you sorry because I heard what you said or because you said it?" You raised a questioning brow, a sceptical look spread across your face.

"Both." He finally lifted his head to connect his deep brown eyes with yours. "I'm sorry that you heard what I said, but I shouldn't have said it in the first place." You knew he meant it, he was being genuine. You knew him way too well to know when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. "It was insensitive of me and honestly I didn't mean it. I don't want to look for excuses, but I was pissed off and the words just came out of my mouth. I really am very sorry." It was the first time that he was standing in front of you without a hurtful word to say or an annoyed expression across his handsome face. For the first time you stood in front of him without confessing your love for him and chasing after the boy who never wanted you.

You took a deep breath, processing his words. "Your words hurt, you know?" You asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded in confirmation with an apologetic look across his face. "I guess I didn't handle this whole situation well either. I was annoyingly stubborn." A tiny smile was hiding in the corner of your lips as you reached for his hand to shake it. "I guess we are even. Both of us did some stupid things." He looked down at your hand, before a smile appeared across his face and happily accepted your gesture. "I have class now, but I will see you at practice." You said and without a second thought you left Oliver behind, heading to your class.

You didn't plan on communicating with him more nor did you want to become friends with him, you were nowhere near getting over him. But you were glad he felt sorry and you were certainly happy that in the end, he didn't hate you after all.

*

You were seated on your broom at the quidditch pitch, waiting for instructions from Oliver. To avoid any unnecessary conflicts, you tried to interact with him less in classes and at practice. Whilst you weren't hated by him, you knew you had to keep him at arm's length to be able to get over him.

You put a lock on your lips and when you were told to do something, you nodded diligently and did it. From a loud and opinionated person, you have become a ghost of yourself. You haven't rebelled anymore nor did you get into arguments with the captain. It was just quiet and peaceful. Too peaceful to those around you who knew you well.

As practice finally finished, you landed on the quidditch pitch and hurried to the changing room.

"Y/n!" You heard Angelina from behind. You halted, waiting for her to arrive next to you, before you both headed to the changing room. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look.

"Of course." You smiled, trying to shoo her worries away.

"You haven't really been yourself recently." She said and you didn't need to ask to understand what she actually meant. Whilst it hurt you to distance yourself from Oliver, you didn't want to seem any more pathetic than they already thought you were.

"I'm fine, Angie." You placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. Although the movement was more to give yourself some strength, to overcome the following 2 weeks before the break.

The castle was already decorated for Christmas, floating candles flying around the corridors, fake snow falling from the ceiling before they disappeared abruptly. Tiny Christmas trees decorated every corridor, a gigantic tree standing proudly at the Great hall in all its glory.

As you finished dressing and headed out of the changing room Angie called after you to wait for her. You looked back to give her a nod, completely missing the person standing in front of you as you accidentally walked into his back.

"Sorry." You apologised, rubbing your forehead as Oliver turned around and shook his head. You wanted to move past him to leave, but your legs froze on the spot. Your eyes studied his handsome features eagerly. It's been days since you actually looked at the boy, without trying to forget how good looking he was. His brown eyes scanned your face, before connecting them to yours. It's been a while since you looked into each other's eyes, let alone kept eye contact. You tried to force away the little scream in your head that was trying to convince you that he looked at you differently, that his eyes were warm and welcoming, not cold, hateful or apologetic anymore.

You heard a loud chuckle and as you turned your head you saw Fred pointing above you with a comical look. You lifted your head to see a mistletoe appear above you from the ceiling, leaving you gaping. Your eyes wandered back to Oliver who was still looking at the plant above him. You watched as his jaw tightened, the meaning of the mistletoe hitting him hard.

Whilst the randomly appearing mistletoes weren't the professor's inventions, nor were they approved by them, cunning students found a way around the rules and charmed the little buggers to appear in the most unexpected times.

Oliver's eyes finally met yours, his lips parted in surprise as he realised what he was supposed to do. You prayed for whoever was up there to give you a chance. Just maybe a kiss on the cheek or even on the back of your hand, wrongfully getting your own hopes up.

But you were wrong.

The boy took a last look at you, his eyes holding an unknown expression as he turned on his heels and hurried out of the changing room with his steps disappearing faster than you have ever heard. You couldn't deny the pain you felt, the suffocating feeling in your throat, your tears screaming to be able to escape. You cleared your throat and left the room, feeling the uncomfortable gazes on you. You couldn't wait for Angelina, you needed to disappear. Once again you were the pathetic party, who longed after the boy who didn't want you.

You just wanted the Christmas break to arrive already, you didn't want to see him every single day anymore.

*

The last week before the holidays was going even slower, forcing you to be a shadow of your usually loud and confident self. You didn't have energy to act as if you weren't hurting. Teenage love is cruel, you feel it hundred times stronger and you don't know how to cope with it. That was exactly how you felt. Unable to cope and hurting each time you caught sight of him.

You sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, the place empty and silent, two words you could hardly ever say about your part of Hogwarts. You watched the clock above the fireplace ticking. It was 3am, you were supposed to be asleep already, but you just couldn't keep your eyes closed, your messy thoughts occupying your brain, insomnia laughing at you in the face.

You heard footsteps approaching, but you didn't look up. You weren't a prefect, you couldn't care less about who walked around the castle at such late hours. You felt the couch sunk in beside you, but you didn't move to look up at the arrival, nor did you care to know who it was. You were comfortable in the silence, your thoughts being your only friend.

"I'm sorry." You heard his hoarse voice. You thought you heard it wrong, your head whipped around to look at him in shock as you realised his familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, feeling slightly awkward after your last encounter in the changing room.

"I couldn't sleep." He shook his head, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. "I'm sorry." He repeated himself again.

"For what this time?" You asked curiously. "You seem to enjoy apologising to me." You chuckled lightly, making him smile as well, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't enjoy it to be honest. I wish I didn't have to apologise." He heaved a deep sigh. "I didn't want to hurt you when I left you under the mistletoe. It's just-" you didn't let him finish it, you cut straight into his sentence.

"Wait, wait, please don't apologise for that. It's nothing. I'm sure it was just Fred and George's stupid prank and you don't have to apologise for something like this. Look, it's not like you cursed me or started a fight with me for no particular reason. It was just a silly little thing, you really shouldn't feel the need to be sorry at all." You kept rambling, your words leaving your lips without control, your mind in overdrive as you tried to feel less embarrassed but forced yourself into an even more awkward situation.

"Have you finished?" He asked with a raised brow and a slight smirk across his face.

"Yeah." You breathed as you closed your eyes momentarily, heaving a deep sigh, planning to dig yourself a six feet deep hole to hide in until you graduated.

"I am apologising because I wanted to kiss you." He confessed. Your eyes widened in surprise as you watched his profile, his jaw tightening in the dim light as he let out a sigh. "I can't tell you what it is, I don't exactly know how I feel, but I know I wanted to kiss you under that stupid mistletoe." He turned to you finally, his brown eyes looking right into your soul, or that's how you felt. You weren't sure how to react. It made you happy that he wanted to kiss you, but he didn't in the end. It made you feel warm and giddy that he felt something for you, but in the end, he wasn't sure what. You didn't know how to react to someone who didn't know his own feelings.

"I am confusing you, aren't I?" He asked with a small smile, which earned him a single nod from you. "I'm confusing myself too." He scoffed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. You didn't dare to talk, fearing to ruin the moment, afraid of making a fool out of yourself.

Silence fell on the two of you, your heartbeat loud enough for you to hear it in your own ears. Oliver never made you nervous, it was you who chased after him all along, but for the first time, you felt as though your heart wanted to jump out of your throat, your lips dried out in nervousness and in your awkward state you didn't even know where to put your hands.

You had a silly idea, one that you were scared to voice, so you decided to push it in the back of your mind and instead forced yourself to talk. "What do you feel? I mean, you said you can't word it, but maybe you could describe it?" You asked as you watched the flames in the fireplace, your throat drying out in your nervous state. You felt his gaze on you, but you didn't dare to look at him as you waited for him to reply.

"You know, **you're all I ever think about**." You turned towards the boy, your eyes wide in surprise. "At first it was because you annoyed me with your constant love confessions, but since you stopped, I don't know why, but your face keeps appearing in my head." He chuckled weakly. "When we are in the same room, I keep looking for your eyes, but recently you haven't been returning it and it makes me feel heavy." He scoffed at his own words. "I thought I wanted you to stop hanging around me, but now that you did, it drives me nuts that you are not there." You wanted to jump up from the couch and throw your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug, but you didn't dare to move. It felt like you were in a dream and you were scared it would disappear the second you moved. "When we stood under that mistletoe, I really wanted to kiss you, but I was so confused and I just couldn't do it. Since then I have been having a battle inside me."

You gulped loudly as your silly idea from earlier returned, but after all you have heard from Oliver, you couldn't keep it in any longer. "Maybe if you kissed me now, it would help." You whispered, your eyes leaving him and focusing on the fireplace. You felt his intense gaze on you, but you didn't dare to turn. You didn't want to see his face if in case he decided to reject you again.

You felt him shuffle on the couch, soon the material sinking in right beside you. He placed a hand on your cheek, turning you towards him, his eyes studying you curiously. "Did you mean that?" He asked and you nodded in reply, his proximity not letting a word escape your lips. Your breath hitched as you felt him leaning closer, his lips gently grazing yours before connecting your lips.

You wanted to sigh into the kiss, his lips on yours feeling as if they were made to be for you, but the air was stuck in your lungs, fearing he would pull back. It was a slow kiss, both of you experiencing an unknown territory, studying each other's movements, the sensation the kiss made you feel.

You pulled away for a long-awaited breath. His eyes were closed, but you could read his satisfied, content expression. A small smile spread across your face, feeling both confident and uncertain at the same time. Before you could have even said something or question his feelings, he pulled you back against his lips, kissing you hungrily, his usual confidence catching up with him.

You froze for a moment, but soon you kissed him back as passionately as you could, trying to force all your feelings in that one kiss. You ran your fingers through his short brown hair, scratching his scalp gently, earning a silent moan from him.

As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed. You watched his long lashes spread across his cheeks, his heavy breathing tickling your skin. "Did that help?" You whispered, which made him silently chuckle, earning a small smile from you.

"It certainly did." He replied as he opened his eyes. "I don't think I ever want to stop kissing you." He confessed, your smile growing wider as you bit into your bottom lip.

"Noone says you have to." You giggled as he pulled you back against his lips again, enjoying the feel of your mouth on his.

The night quickly washed away as you laid in each other's arms on the couch, but you knew with the new day, you are on to a fresh start, a start where your unrequited love isn't unrequited after all. 


	12. Distraction [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are trying to build a career, concentrating only on having a successful future, avoiding love and distraction at all cost. But when love is right beside you, it makes everything more difficult.

**Title:** Distraction  
**Pairing:** post war!Oliver Wood x Reader  
**Word count:** 4k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Warning:** Mention of Wizarding War  
  
It’s been years since the war ended. Families were still grieving over their lost loved ones. But life didn’t stop. It didn’t care about the heartbreak, the late nights spent filled with tears-soaked cheeks, bloodshot eyes, the heart-wrenching sobs leaving one’s lungs. **  
**

You have lost close friends and family members, leaving you empty inside, until you realised even if their loss was suffocating, they continued to live in your heart. You knew they wanted you to go on with your life, to do something good with the years ahead of you, to build a successful career which you could be proud of when you grew old.

So, you did. You joined the Puddlemere United Quidditch team and worked your way into the starting team. It cost you countless amounts of injuries, sleepless nights, hours of practice, but you were doing brilliantly.

You crouched down in front of your teammates as the photographer adjusted his camera which was levitating a couple of meters away from your team. Each of you wore the team’s navy-blue jersey proudly, backs straightened, heads held up high, smiles ready for the photo.

“What’s up Wood? Are you trying to show off to someone?” Benjy, the seeker of your team laughed from the other side of the back row as the photographer started taking photos of the team. You looked back to see Oliver trying to flex his muscles in an unusual angle. When his eyes met yours, his face flushed red and quickly looked away. You chuckled at the boy, his behaviour always made you smile.

“Shove off, mate,” he replied with an eye roll, trying to avoid your curious eyes.

“Benjy, leave him alone. He is just in love,” Wilda, your other teammate joined in their conversation.

“Awww, sensitive spot, huh?” Benjy continued. It wasn’t an unusual sight, they were always at it, trying to embarrass each other like too little kids and Wilda always made sure to fire them up.

“Just shut up,” Oliver replied slightly agitated.

“Can you all just zip it for a second to take the photos and then you can continue bickering?” Philbert Deverill, the manager of your team interrupted them. Both boys had a rather big mouth, but Philbert was stern enough to be able to quiet them down. They never seemed to talk back to him.

The photos were taken quickly, first focusing on the group photos, before the process continued with the individual photos. As all of you finished, you headed towards the locker room to change when Benjy appeared beside you with a cheeky grin across his face.

“So, did you like it?” he asked, wiggling his brows, earning a confused frown from you.

“What are you on about?” you asked, trying to understand him.

“You know, lover-boy’s muscles,” he chuckled loudly, but it didn’t last long. Oliver appeared from behind the boy, catching him off guard as he hooked his arm around Benjy’s neck and started pulling him away from you.

You knew why Benjy was making fun of Oliver, and you also knew why he always came to you and tried to tease you about his actions. Oliver made it very obvious that he liked you, even if he didn’t say it out loud yet. Of course, even you saw that the boy was handsome, funny, sometimes sweet, whilst other times firm.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t like him, but once again, you were concentrating on your career and there was no place for love in your plans. Love would have taken your attention from more important things, it would have made you vulnerable and distracted and you just couldn’t let that happen.

“Poor boy gushing over you for months and you don’t even acknowledge it,” Wilda said as she walked next to you, shaking her head.

“You know what I think about all this,” you groaned, growing tired of explaining yourself.

“Or you are just afraid of love,” she raised a questioning brow.

“I’m not afraid of anything” you stated firmly.

“You clearly are. You don’t want to be distracted by love, so you say. Doesn’t that mean you are afraid of it?”

“It means I have no time for it,” you shook your head. “Look, can we just skip this subject?”

“Fine, but if I were you, I would give in. Poor boy is dying for your attention and it’s no secret that you like him too,” you rolled your eyes in response but didn’t interrupt her. You knew she was right, and you didn’t plan on lying, but avoiding the subject has worked in your favour so far. “As if I didn’t catch you sneaking a peek at him when he was walking around in his towel-” you gulped loudly at the memories. Oliver indeed had a nice body and not looking seemed to be a waste to you. “or when he takes off his jersey after a match, all sweaty,” you cleared your throat quickly, memories flooding your brain, disturbing your calm demeanour.

“Can you stop?” you asked slightly blushing.

“Can you?” she retorted as she stared at your face as if trying to read your thoughts.

“I haven’t even done anything,” you replied in surprise.

“Exactly. I’m tired of you doing nothing,” her tone was scolding, but a fake smile sat across her face. “You like the boy, and he likes you. Do something about it!” she groaned as she walked past you into the locker room, leaving you with a childish grimace sitting on your face.

She wasn’t wrong though, your feelings were mutual, but you built this gigantic, firm wall between you and you didn’t just stop Oliver from climbing over it, you stopped yourself from being able to destroy it. You were so fixated on your future plans, your career, your life, that you forgot to relax, you forgot to feel emotions, sometimes feeling as if you were pretending to be an emotionless robot.

“You can be really harsh, you know?” you shouted after her as you walked into the changing room, heading towards the left wing. The boys’ side was on the right, separated by a thin wall, the front connecting the two sides with a tiny hall for the team to gather. However, you froze in your spot as Oliver walked out to the front of the lockers in a white towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair, sliding down his skin.

You gulped loudly as you ran your eyes up and down his toned body, his back muscles contracted as he reached for the upper shelf in his locker. You wanted to move, you wanted to leave before it all turned out to be more awkward than it was supposed to be, but your feet betrayed you.

Oliver took his clothes from the top shelf and turned around to walk back to the boys’ side when he caught you standing in the middle of the hall. He raised a brow at your frozen state, before his lips curved into a cheeky grin.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked playfully. You wanted to reply and scold the boy for thinking so highly of himself, but in the end, you just stood there quietly, looking dumb. Your palms were sweating, your throat dried out and your heart wanted to jump out of your ribcage. All those reactions combined paralysed you.

“Oh, hello Ollie,” Wilda appeared beside you, her eyes studying Oliver with a proud look. “Just let me know if she is making you uncomfortable,” she spoke to Oliver, chuckling shamelessly. Your head snapped to your friend as Oliver laughed at Wilda’s cheeky comment.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t-” you groaned as you hurried past the giggling woman, ignoring any further conversation they decided to have.

You felt silly for acting like a hormonal teenager. You were a grown woman, and he was a grown man. Acting like you have never seen a man’s upper body before, felt childish. For Merlin’s beard, men walk around shirtless on the beach, you thought.

You headed to the shower, standing under the slightly warm water, trying to clear your thoughts. You didn’t need these extra obstructions, your mind needed to be clear, focusing on what was important. Your career, a successful future.

As you got out of the shower, you dressed up and after throwing your quidditch uniform into your bag, you headed to the exit, trying to leave all the funny thoughts behind that Oliver successfully filled your head with.

However, when you reached the door and pulled on the doorknob, it didn’t budge. You started shaking it, pulling it, pushing it, moving it in any direction, but it didn’t even move.

“I wouldn’t keep trying,” you heard a familiar voice. You turned to see Oliver sitting under his locker, all dressed up, bag thrown on the floor, a bored expression across his face. “I already tried.”

You groaned in frustration and took your wand out, waving it towards the lock, murmuring an Alohomora. Once again you reached for the doorknob, but it was locked.

“Tried that too,” Oliver spoke up once again.

“What is going on?” you asked, turning to the only person who seemed to be in the locker room.

“Really?” he raised a questioning brow. “Don’t you get it?” he asked with a loud scoff leaving his lungs and a small smile across his lips.

“What should-“ as if everything started making sense, you groaned in frustration. “They locked us in, huh?”

Your question was more of a statement, but Oliver replied anyway. “Aye!” he nodded.

“This is just brilliant,” you whined as you tried to pull the doorknob again, but as if it was glued there with a charm, it didn’t even move. “Why are you so calm?” you turned to him with your hands on your hips, ready to lash out on him. “Are we supposed to just sit around and wait for them to let us out? I’m hungry, I’m tired, I want to just go home and rest,” Oliver was quietly listening to your rambling, knowing you needed to just let it all out. “What if they leave us here overnight? It’s not funny.”

You were breathing heavily as you finished your last sentence, all kinds of thoughts running through your head. What were you supposed to do, how to get out, what did they even expect from you?!

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as you stood silently for quite some time.

“No!” you breathed as you walked over to him and sat down beside him. “Why would they do this?”

“You know very well, why,” he replied, even though he knew your question was rhetorical.

“But what do they even expect from us? That we will just walk out of here all lovey-dovey. Life is not that easy,” you groaned out of frustration.

“Well, it definitely isn’t, especially when you make it even more difficult,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” you frowned as you looked at the boy’s profile. He didn’t turn to you, his eyes were fixed on the wall across the room, his face emotionless.

“You know I like you, it’s not a secret. I get teased about it on a daily basis, so I don’t even care that it’s obvious. But you are acting like you don’t care about me, when you clearly do. You are just making this more difficult,” he grimaced, remembering back to all his attempts to catch your attention.

“Oliver-“ you wanted to explain your train of thoughts to him, you never even had a chance to sit down and talk about what was really going on between the two of you, but wording it seemed more difficult than you imagined.

“Don’t even try. I know you want to concentrate on your career, but so do we. All of us are here because we love to play Quidditch and we have the opportunity to get paid for what we love to do,” he explained and you knew he was right, but deep down you felt the need to object.

“I know you are right, but you have to understand that I can’t let my personal life get in the way of my dreams.”

“I can’t understand,” he finally turned to you with a confused look across his face, a deep frown between his brows. “How is showing your real feelings stops you from making your dreams come true?”

“Distraction, Oliver, distraction. I can’t have myself be distracted by feelings and thoughts that are not about quidditch. Please understand,” you pleaded with him.

“You know, I would have understood if I was still 16/17 years old, but not anymore. I was just like you, my life was all about Quidditch, but I learnt that I can’t put my life on hold. I need to juggle the two. You need to learn how to focus on both,” his passionate speech certainly got to you, but you weren’t convinced. “Look, Quidditch will not be there to hug you at night, it won’t be there to kiss you when you are down, it won’t cook for you when you are sick.”

“Oliver, I am not putting my life on hold. It’s my choice to concentrate on my career now and when I feel secure enough, I will be able to focus on my feelings and building a family.”

“Aye, it’s your choice,” he nodded and stood up from beside you, heaving a deep sigh and walking across the room to take a seat further from you.

“Now why did you leave?” you tilted your head in confusion.

“Because unlike you, I can’t put my feelings on hold. I liked you yesterday, I like you today and I will like you tomorrow. I am not forcing you to tell me what you feel, I am not forcing you to go out with me, but you can’t expect me to act like I have not been rejected,” he shook his head.

“But I didn’t reject you,” you replied quickly. “I just need time to sort my life out.”

“And how long am I supposed to wait?” he scoffed. “Actually, why should I even wait? I keep saying that you like me, but you never even said anything. I might just misinterpret the situation.”

“No, you are not,” you rushed to reply, completely blind to the fact that you basically confessed to Oliver.

“So, what, you do have feelings for me?” he asked in a calm tone. He wasn’t worked up, nor was he angry or annoyed. He reeked of calmness and it started to get on your nerves.

“You very well know that I do,” you stood up abruptly. “But I can’t get into a relationship now.”

“I don’t understand you. How can you just ignore your feelings?” he asked, shaking his head.

“I’m not ignoring them. Do you even know how hard it is for me to act like I don’t care when you hug me after a winning match or when you casually put your arm around my shoulders? Do you even know how hard it is to avoid answering when people ask me if I like you? It’s killing me when you are so close to me and I have to pretend not to be affected by you,” your words were rushed, your adrenaline ran high, your hands flailed around you.

You thought it would make Oliver angry or frustrated, but he sat on the bench with a calm and collected demeanour. “And do you understand how hard it is for me to see that you have feelings for me, but you try to stay away from me, not to slip up with your silly little plan?” he wasn’t calm anymore, he was defeated. He felt the whole conversation was pointless. He knew you wouldn’t change your mind, he knew your career was more important.

“I’m sorry, Oliver,” you knew an apology wouldn’t help, but you felt he deserved it and he nodded, accepting it.

He laid down on the bench, his eyes focused on the ceiling, concluding the conversation. He wished things would turn out differently, he wished you’d see how important you were to him. He wanted you to give him a chance just to prove to you that you could build a career and still love someone who supports you every step of the way. But he had to realise that his wishes were hopeful thoughts without ground.

“Oliver-” you called, but he didn’t even look at you.

“Just leave it.”

“Oliver, please don’t be like this,” you pleaded with him. Even though you built a wall between you, he was always there for you when you needed him. It didn’t matter to him if he was just a teammate or a friend, he just wanted to be beside you.

“Like what?” he turned to look at you. “I’m not doing anything. You wanted your space, you wanted to concentrate on your future. I support that,” his defeated tone made your heart ache. You never wanted to hurt him. He was the last person you ever wanted to cause pain to.

“I’m really sorry Oliver, please don’t be like this,” you pleaded with him as you walked over to the bench he was laying on and crouched down beside him.

“For Merlin’s beard, what do you want from me? I can’t walk around with a huge smile on my face just because you want me to. Let me process the situation, okay?” he was clearly agitated, he just wanted to get out of the locker and be alone, but instead he had to be stuck with you, trying to act though, when in reality he just wanted to give into self-pity.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” you tried to save the situation, but it clearly didn’t work. Oliver sat up on the bench, massaging his temple, feeling tired of the conversation.

“Can we stop talking? I get it, you have your plans, we already established that. What else do you want from me? I can’t just be happy after being told that the woman I love wants nothing to do with me. I have to think this through, I need time to get it into my stupid head,” he rambled, jumping up from the bench, walking up and down the room.

“You- you what?” you asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“What?” he asked, frustrated.

“You- you said that- you love me?” you stuttered, the words seeming too hard to leave your lips. “You love me?” you asked once again.

Oliver heaved a deep sigh, feeling utterly defeated. “What if I do? It’s not important,” he shook his head, continuing his steps, up and down, up and down.

“It is,” you breathed weakly as you sat down on the bench he previously laid on.

“No, it’s not. It won’t change your mind. These are just useless words,” he scoffed, annoyed. He was trying to find a way out of the locker room, if needed even bombarding the door with spells. He wanted out, he needed to be alone. He couldn’t stay in the same, closed space with you any longer.

He took out his wand out of his trousers pocket and started sending spells at the door, unsuccessfully. He tried stronger spells, he tried explosive spells, even fire-based spells, but they all seemed useless. “For Merlin’s sake, let us out of here!” he shouted angrily, clearly losing his patience.

You watched as his face reddened, his lips formed a line. His hand holding his wand shook slightly as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

You didn’t know what to do. You wanted to be loved, but you were scared of not being able to concentrate on your future. You were afraid of the thoughts that could distract you, but the fact that Oliver loved you made you rethink your carefully constructed plans.

“Get us out of here!” Oliver shouted again, sending a spell towards the door.

He was always there for you when you needed him. It didn’t matter that he was just a friend or a teammate, it didn’t matter that you never confessed to each other. You could always rely on him.

You got up from the bench, walked up to Oliver and grabbed his sweater, pulling him down to kiss him. His initial reaction was shock, he froze as your lips met half-way. He wasn’t sure if it was a dream, a prank, a way to shut him up, maybe. But he didn’t want to waste his opportunity to finally kiss you.

He closed his eyes, sneaked his arm around your back and pulled you flush against him, taking over the lead. He felt like a silly little boy, all giddy and happy inside. He wanted to kiss you for so long, but he could only dream about it.

As you parted, both of you a little out of breath, you could see the confusion sitting across his face. “I’m not sure what this was,” he worded his concern.

“I- You know-” you kept trying relentlessly, but it was not easy to express yourself. “You have always been beside me. Even when I was crazy, even when I was emotional, even when I was extremely enthusiastic. And I like you, I like you a lot, Oliver. I just really need to be focused,” you sighed heavily. Oliver didn’t understand where the conversation was going. You have been over the same subject already. “I want to be able to kiss you, I want to be able to hug you, I want to be able to be with you. I want us to hold hands when we feel like it, to go on dates and create new memories, but I would need you to understand that I have to concentrate on my career too.”

“Who said I don’t understand it? I want to be next to you and help you in every possible way, but for that you have to let us try. You won’t know what would have been, if we don’t even give it a try,” he explained, his face lit up with hope.

“Then- would you like to give us a chance?” you breathed silently, your words almost inaudible.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Oliver asked with a cheeky smile.

“I- I asked if you’d like to give us a chance,” you repeated slightly louder, avoiding looking up at him.

“Oh- well-” Oliver’s demeanour seemed serious, as if he was debating his options and for a moment even the blood froze in you. You didn’t even want to think about rejection, it would have been too painful. “What do you think?” he asked, chuckling. “Do you think I have been trying to get your attention for the past few months just to reject you when you finally decide to give in? Oh no, I’m not that stupid!” he chuckled as he pulled you closer and attached his lips to yours, silently laughing into the kiss.

“Thank Merlin,” you heaved a sigh as you parted and hid your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the woody scent of his cologne. “For a second I thought-”

Oliver didn’t let you finish your sentence though. “Don’t even think about it. It didn’t even cross my mind to reject you. You are way more important than for me to be petty,” his smile was warm and welcoming, unusually happy. His enthusiasm caused little butterflies to tickle your tummy, his warm hug provided you with an unknown protection, his eyes screamed how much he loved you.

“Thank you,” you smiled up at him and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him once again.

“Finally!” you heard as the door opened and Wilda and Benjy stood in the doorway, each with a proud smile across their face.

“You are dead meat, mate,” Oliver threatened him as he gave you another kiss and started chasing Benjy like two little kids, whilst Wilda sat you down on the bench and impatiently prepared herself for the tea you were about to spill for her.

 **Notes:** If you enjoyed reading this little piece, please don’t forget to leave a like and/or a comment. Your opinion matters and gives us motivation. Thank you ^^


	13. Perfect match [Oliver Wood x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lack of time you had to spend with your boyfriend, Oliver affects your concentration causing your attention to wander anywhere but the match you are supposed to be focusing on.

**Title:** Perfect match  
**Pairing:** Oliver Wood x Gryffindor!Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

> If you enjoy my stories, please consider donating and supporting me on **[Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/heloisedaphnebrightmore)**.

Oliver Wood was always ready to go after what he wanted. He was determined and reliable, sometimes a bit reckless. But beyond all that hard exterior, strict manners and can-do attitude, he was a cheeky little flirt who wanted nothing but to see his girlfriend smile.

Being in the same team with him, you always tried to be professional. You mutually agreed to keep a distance when playing quidditch, to be focused 100 percent on the game. Most of the times it worked flawlessly, as if you had no problem separating your relationship from the game, but there were certain occasions when one of you couldn’t control yourselves.

The broom you were seated on levitated above the ground as you watched your teammates flying around, trying to score in the midst of the practice match Oliver organised against Hufflepuff. It required your attention as one of the chasers, but somehow you couldn’t focus on anything but Oliver sitting on his broom across the pitch, lifting up the bottom of his quidditch jersey to remove the sweat from his face, exposing his toned abs.

You didn’t want to watch his movements, you had better things to do such as scoring a goal against Hufflepuff, even if it was just a practice match. It was supposed to help you win the Quidditch cup as Oliver so desired before leaving Hogwarts, but your attention betrayed you and your eyes seemed to rebel against your better judgement. Running your hands through his hard muscles and kissing him whilst sitting in his lap seemed like a better thought to focus on than the match itself.

“Oi! Get yourself together,” you heard a voice and felt a nudge on your shoulder, watching the ginger haired boy fly away from you with a bat in his hand. It was one of the Weasley twins who tried to get you to focus on the game and finally as if your brain gained back control, you started flying towards Angelina Johnson to help her out. She passed the quaffle over to you and you tucked it under your arm, leaning forward on your broomstick, speeding up towards the Hufflepuff’s hoops.

However, before you could have scored, a bludger narrowly missed hitting you, forcing you to halt your broomstick in mid-flight, giving opportunity to Heidi Macavoy to steal the quaffle from you. You groaned in anger, scolding yourself for the stupid decision you made. You could have flown forward, having the perfect straight path to the hoops, but instead you decided to halt, giving away the ball. Knowing that beating yourself up about a stupid decision wouldn’t help, you turned around and flew towards the Gryffindor’s hoops, trying to snatch the quaffle from Heidi, who wore a proud smile across her face that you wished to remove as quickly as possible.

You flew beside the girl, grinning at her, before you hit the ball out of her hold, causing it to fall towards the ground. Before it could have reached the grass, you caught it in mid-air and threw it to Katie Bell who hurried off towards the Hufflepuff’s hoops.

Flying back up to your team, once again you involuntarily focused on your boyfriend, levitating beside the hoops he protected diligently, a determined expression across his face. He ran his fingers through his short dark hair, watching his teammates proudly as they scored against your competitors. Trying to shake your thoughts of him, you took a deep breath, attempting to close your boyfriend’s presence out of your mind.

“Pay attention!” you heard Angelina’s voice directed at you and for a second you thought you were successful as you looked at your teammates and debated to fly towards them, to help them, to be useful, but when you turned back and Oliver wore a loving smile, gazing at you proudly, all your rational thoughts left you with nothing but the idea of you flying up to him and catching his lips with yours.

You groaned out loud at the thought, the lack of attention you have received from him recently starting to get to you. N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner, every waking hour was spent with studying and practice. It was exhausting and you needed Oliver beside you. A small kiss, a reassuring hug, the feeling of his love, but in the end, you didn’t voice your concerns, not wanting to look needy.

But now here you were needing him more than ever, causing you to be completely distracted. Oliver frowned at your lack of attention, his eyes wandering between you and the rest of the team members.

“Leannan, focus!” he shouted at you, but before you could have reacted, you watched as Katie defended the hoops from Tamsin Applebee and Angelina flew after Heidi, trying to stop her, before she passed the ball over to Malcolm Preece who was supposed to be stopped by you. In the end, you were too focused on Oliver, Malcolm scored without an issue just as Cedric Diggory caught the golden snitch, winning the game for Hufflepuff.

The defeated groan leaving your boyfriend’s lungs woke you up from your daze. Hufflepuff only managed to win 360 against Gryffindor’s 350 and you knew if it wasn’t for the lack of attention you had over the game, you could have won. Of course, Cedric could have caught the snitch anyway, but having higher scores would have earned Gryffindor a win.

Each of your teammates lowered themselves on the ground, leaving you behind sighing, guilt washing over you. Knowing it was your fault that your team lost made your heart ache. You could have prevented it, but in the end your brain was nothing but a mess of pink clouds thinking of love only, causing your team a stupid loss.

You were the only one left up in the air, but Oliver was watching you from the ground, waiting for you to come down. Looking at the defeated expression across his face, you didn’t want to face him just yet, but you knew you would have to at some point anyway. After heaving a long, heavy sigh you started lowering your broomstick, touching the ground with the tip of your shoes to steady yourself.

Oliver walked up to you, his mouth opening, ready to speak, but you stopped him before even a note could have left his vocal cords. “I know, I’m sorry,” you said as you lifted your broomstick and started walking towards the changing room, trying to avoid those saddened eyes that watched you eagerly, knowing they were upset because of you. You didn’t do it on purpose, you didn’t want him to be unhappy and it pained you to see him so defeated when you could have prevented it.

“Are you okay?” he caught your wrist, forcing you to halt your steps. Frowning at the boy, you tried to understand why he sounded so worried about you. You were ready to get scolded just like any other teammate of yours would have been, but Oliver was somewhat gentle, concerned.

“What do you mean?” you asked back, causing him to furrow his brows at your question.

“You have been pacing out and kept looking at me as if you haven’t seen me for months. The lack of attention I saw from you was very unlike my girlfriend and the way Heidi took the quaffle from you seemed like you weren’t even present. What is going on?” he tried to press you to talk, but you felt silly for being so needy, for wanting to see more of him. You didn’t want him to feel like you were too much, too attached. “Talk to me,” he added, seeing your inner debate as he stepped closer, linking his hands with yours.

“It’s nothing, really, I’m just exhausted,” you lied, forcing a phony smile across your face. But Oliver wasn’t dumb, and he knew you more than you thought he did. He gave you a deadpan look and waited for a different answer, his brows raised high, questioningly. However, you were too proud to voice your opinion, so keeping up your act you shook your head in denial.

“Leannan,” he called the adoring nickname he has given you. He always showed his love with adorable little nicknames, calling you all kinds of pet names, but Leannan was different. It meant he was trying to convey how much he loved you, cared for you, trying to reassure you that you were loved. “I can see that something is off, and I haven’t been able to see you much recently, so it does worry me,” he voiced his concerns, your head shooting up in surprise.

“It’s nothing like what you think, I’m not trying to break up with you,” you shook your head quickly, trying to get those silly thoughts out of his head.

“Then please talk to me, because at this point, I can only think of the worst-case scenario,” he added, his tone hopeful once again. Heaving a deep sigh, you walked closer to him, stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His hands sneaked around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest, enjoying the physical contact you have both been craving. Hiding your face in the crook of his neck you tried to tell him how you felt, but your words came out mumbled, so he quickly stopped you, pulling away from you slightly, cupping your cheeks as you lowered your feet flat against the ground. “Let’s try that again,” he smiled down at you, waiting patiently for you to open up.

“It’s just that- I don’t want you to think that I’m needy or too attached, that I might be too much, but I really want to spend a little more time with you,” your voice slowly turned into a whisper by the end of your sentence, but Oliver had no problem hearing you. A gentle smile spread across his face as he hinted a small kiss on your forehead, hovering above your skin a little longer.

“Leannan, you could have said something. I really wanted to spend time with you too, but you always seemed busy and I didn’t want to bother you,” he chuckled happily, his initial thoughts about a potential break up slowly disappearing from the back of his mind, your words easing his worries.

“So, you don’t think I’m being needy?” you asked, your tone more hopeful and somewhat happy that your boyfriend might have possibly wanted to spend more time with you too.

“I would love nothing more,” he grinned as your lips finally started letting a small smile spread across your face.

“And you don’t think I’m needy then?” you were hoping for further reassurance, but instead of a verbal reply, he pulled your face closer to his, catching your lips halfway, pouring all his love in that one kiss. It was overwhelming your senses. The sheer affection you felt from him made you dizzy and awakened the nervous little butterflies in the pit of your tummy.

“I want you just as much as you want me. If you are needy then so am I,” he breathed against your lips as you parted, leaving you with a wide grin across your face, all your worries disappearing into thin air.

“You really are a keeper, love,” you smiled happily, gazing into those warm, dark brown pair of eyes you adored so much.

“And you are a catch,” he snorted playfully, making you giggle.

“Aren’t we just a good match?” you wiggled your brows playfully, causing a loud laughter to erupt from his lungs, throwing his head back in the process. It took him a minute or two to calm down and capture your lips again, but when he finally did, he attempted to make up for all those times you both were desperately craving to spend in each other’s arms.


End file.
